RWBYX: A Dark Light
by GhostyXX
Summary: Ruby Rose finds herself becoming the warden of a cat faunus that attacked their school bully and their teacher, Ms. Goodwitch. Xross tried to find allies within these students, as well as keeping himself sane. Glynda struggles to connect back with her missing child, and Ozpin is suspicious of him. What exactly is going on here?
1. Purple Trailer

**First off, I'd like to thank a reviewer. If you didn't read this before the update, it was pretty... lackluster. And I do kinda have a reason for it: one of my friends were kinda rushing me on something else, so I kinda had to get something out there. This time, I have advice and a lot more time on my hands, so this should be better, at least by a little bit. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. They belong to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. I only own any and all OCs used in the story.**

* * *

Purple Trailer

It was the middle of the night. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the best school in Vale (or all of Remnant depending on who you talk to) was busy walking through the busy town to look for someone. He came across a bar called Deruvios Peril and entered, noting this was the address his informant has given him. He saw _quite a few _shady people, but only focused on the individual before him. He took a seat next to him.

The person was pretty short, probably about 5 feet, and pretty skinny. He was a fair brown color, with a few red marks over his bare arms. His face was round and plush, yet also a little disarming as well. He had golden eyes and black hair styled in spikes, with two sets of two swaying backwards. He wore a pair of deep purple cargo shorts with a white belt. He wore black and blue boots, with two black bands on his right calf. His black and white tipped cat tail swayed lazily over his seat. The boy looked over at Ozpin.

"Ya need somethin'?"

"My informant told me I could find you here. May I ask why a minor is staying at a place like this?"

"Best place for info. And the manager and bartender know me. Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"No reason. I'm aware of your job history, such as a major contender in dealing with stronger than normal Grimm. Am I correct?"

"Maybe. Barry, give me another."

The bartender slid over a can ov caffeinated soda. The boy opened it and took a swig. He gave the bartender a thumbs up and slid his card over. A few seconds later, he caught it being thrown to him on mid air.

"That always hits the spot. Now, why's a headmaster of one of the best schools in Remnant wanting my sorry ass? Got a job for me?"

"No, rather, a proposition. I would like you to join my school."

The boy nearly choked on his drink. Then he started laughing.

"Really, me?! Pft, the nerve of this fuck head. No disrespect or anything, but hells no! Why the shit would I waste my time there when I could easily just learn what I need from my jobs?"

"I am aware you know of Glynda Goodwitch?"

The boy stopped laughing. He put down his drink and suddenly the whole air around them felt colder. Ozpin could feel the fear from the other patrons. The teenager before him had the angriest face he'd ever seen on a person, which unnerved him considering how cartoonish he looked.

"I am deeply apologetic if I had brought up had memories, but-"

"I'll go. But it'll take me a bit to get everything ready. Now, you'll need a name for the transcripts, right?"

"Yes."

"Name's Xross. That's all I can tell you. And don't let _her_ know I'm coming. Will that be all, Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin nodded and Xross calmed down. He smiled and took another swig of his drink. After a bit of chatter, Ozpin left the bar to go back to the school. After he left, Xross smiled devilishly.

"Well then...this is certainly helpful. Looks like I get to visit Beacon~"

"Y-you ain't plannin' anything bad, are ya?" the bartender, Barry, asked him. Xross shook his head and got out of his chair.

"I'm going to get my weapon back from the smithy. Later, Barry. Tell your sister to fuck off and that I'll drop by in a month."

The cat faunus then left the bar, leaving everyone else a little worried about whoever he might hurt next, but thankful it wasn't any of them. They didn't want another "Barstool" situation.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting and talking at lunch, currently seeing a rabbit faunus named Velvet getting bullied by Cardin Winchester. They all felt bad about it, but they didn't want to garner any attention. Then they heard gunshots ring out from the cafeteria. One of the windows was being shot through in a heart shape before something broke through it and landed on Cardin. The figure punched the back of his head and knocked him unconscious, making him let go of Velvet's ears.

Xross stood up wearing a white scarf with eyeholes in them. Almost every faunus in the room recognized him, but the humans were confused. Questions rang out through the room.

"Who's that?'

"Did he just shoot our window?"

"What's with the scarf? Looks cool though."

"Did he knock out Cardin? The dude's not moving."

Velvet looked down at her savior and gasped. She muttered something under her breath. Back at RWBY and JNPR's table, Yang turned to everyone.

"Who's that?"

Before anyone could answer, Xross glared at Weiss and held out his pointer finger at a camera on one of the walls.

"The Shado has made his grand entrance, and the show has started! Glynda Goodwitch, professor at this school and huntress of Vale..."

His eyes suddenly turned a deep purple and he brought out something from behind his back. It was a purple, lantern shaped weapon with gold accents. A sharp, black needle portruded from ths bottom of the light chamber, which glowed a light purple color against the black pole of the item. It was all topped off with a silver, rectangular cartridge at the end of the staff. This was his signature weapon: Dark Light.

"...let our game RESUME!"

* * *

**Okay, finally done with this. There are so many major differences with this first part, it was almost kinda weird to write out. There will be an action scene in the next chapter, Witch's Curse, so if you don't like fight scenes...too bad cuz this is an action show. I'll try my best to make sure it won't drag out for too long, and to explain maybe one or two things about Xross and his alternate persona, Shado. Anyway, this note it getting too damn long, so see ya!**


	2. Chapter One: Witch's Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Mounty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs in this story.

Chapter 1: Witch's Curse

The whole room was stunned. Who was this short guy, who broke into their school, challenging Glynda Goodwitch of all people? At the very least, the thought entertained some. For others, they were confused. Such as everyone at RWBY and JNPRs table.

"I can't tell if this is a joke or not." Weiss said aloud. She of all was the most annoyed, thinking he could be tied to the White Fang.

"I mean, he's got a weapon on him, so...maybe it's not?" Jaune spoke. He was a little scared of this one.

Meanwhile, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin we're watching the cameras and saw everything that happened. Glynda herself seemed to shake a little before getting mad. She took her riding crop and huffed out the office door, heading straight for the cafeteria.

At said location, Xross was getting a little bored and sat down on the floor. He noticed Velvet starting at him.

"Ya need somethin?"

"I-its nothing, but...aren't you someone who upholds faunus justice? Saves innocents yet takes the lives of the bad?"

"Maybe. By the way, if this asshole bullies you again, don't be afraid to let me know."

"Thank you for the offer, but why would you antagonize Ms. Goodwitch? Do you know her?"

Xross, or Shado in this case, stayed silent as the cafeteria doors burst open. Glynda stood there and glared at Shado in disbelief and anger. The room got silent as the two stared each other down. Sparks could be seen flying between the two's eyes, hate filling their bodies. For a while, everything seemed to stop.

Then Glynda sent a blast of her semblance at him, to which he evaded, also pulling Velvet away from it. She fired a few telekinetic blasts at him, but he was able to run on the lunch tables to avoid them. Seeing this was getting nowhere, Shado turned Dark Light into it's compacted pistol form and started shooting at her. She was able to backflip from some of the shots, but decided to use her semblance as a shield. She lifted up the tables to disorient him, which worked, and threw them at him. He smirked and turned into a flurry of black streaks. He avoided the incoming tables and headed straight for Glynda, turning his weapon back to normal and slashing at her vertically.

She used her semblance as a shield again, but was blown back a bit from the force. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and decided to go up front and personal. She swung her crop at him. He partied every attack and slid under her legs. He backflipped mid-slide and struck her back. Her aura protected her, but it didn't mean she was any less hurt or peeved. She sent the biggest wave of telekinesis at him, which he didn't even try to avoid. He took the full force of the attack as it blew him back into a wall. He chuckled a bit before dropping to the ground. He let a small card slip out of his pocket as he went into unconsciousness.

Glynda sighed and glared at all the students in the room. They all backed up and pretended like everything was normal. Team RWBY were then called over by her to assist in apprehending him and taking him to Ozpin's office. The whole trip was silent, and only then was it they heard noise when the clocks started ticking in the office. Ozpin sent the girls outside momentarily. He chose to speak to Glynda.

"So, he knows you personally?"

"...Yes."

She huffed out in anger and sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"I can't believe it. There were rumors about him showing up, but I never suspected he'd try and attack me...he really did mean what he said to me all those years ago."

"What ever do you mean?"

Glynda sighed and looked at the sleeping boy. She then took the card she picked up and read it.

'GLYNDA GOODWITCH, THIS IS THE DAY YOUR LIFE CHANGES. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR DESPISE IT, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE. YOUR DEMON WILL ALWAYS FOLLOW YOU."

"I...a few years ago, around the time me and Ironwood...anyway, I found him wandering around in the streets. He told me he didn't remember who he was, or what his name is. I felt pity and brought him to my home. At first, I felt nothing much of it. But then, we both started talking, and before long, I even adopted him as my son..."

Ozpin was surely surprised. To see Glynda in this state, admitting that she had once showed such kindness to a child, really did make an impact on how he felt of her.

"I'm guessing something happened?"

"Yes...but that is for another day. For now, we must discuss what we do with him. He broke in here-"

"Actually Glynda, I knew he was coming here before the school year started. He invited my invitation to this school, but told me to keep it secret from you. I deeply apologize."

Glynda was stuck between anger and honest tiredness. She decided on the latter. She and Ozpin told the girls to come back into the room. It was at that point to where Xross woke up, without his weapon or his 'mask'. Ruby came in first, holding onto his weapon.

"Ms. Goodwitch, what happened? Is everything going to be okay?"

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Yang asked beside her sister.

"Team RWBY, I am sorry for bringing this upon you so suddenly, but I'm afraid it must be done. Professor Ozpin and myself have assigned this young man as your prisoner, and you have free reign to do anything as you please with him, as long as it's legal."

RWBY and Xross were shocked at the news. Even Ozpin was, but he had to contain his composure. Blake slowly stepped up to him, holding his mask.

"Can we at least know the Shado's real name?"

"Why don't you try askin' the Shado himself?" Xross spoke up.

Everyone backed up a little. He didn't really make much of a nice first impression, despite what he did for Velvet. Glynda and Ozpin ushered them out of the room and to their dorms. While walking, Blake gave Xross his mask back, while Ruby nervously gave him back his weapon. She decided to move things along and tried talking to him.

"So...what's your name? You didn't really tell us yet..."

He looked over at her while putting his weapon away in it's gun form and hung it on his belt. He put his scarf on his neck, and smirked at her before turning his head back forward.

"Name's Xross. Xross Goodwitch. Now, which one of you fuckers is holding the chains on me?"

And with that, Witch's Curse is done. Boy, this one was a hell of a lot longer than the last chapter. But now we know Xross' full name, and the fact that Shado is kind of like a vigilante for the faunus. But there's still a lot more to find out. Why the sudden grudge? Why did he decide to become the Shado? And what specifically is his semblance? Welp, you're gonna have to find out later!


	3. Chapter Two: Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and (sadly) Roostet Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs used in my story and sections of plot changes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Prisoner

Team RWBY all looked at Xross in shock, not even taking in his question. Weiss was going to retort about it, but Blake already opened her mouth.

"Ms. Goodwitch's SON?! When did she ever have a child? A-and who's your father?!"

"No, not her biological. She adopted me a long time ago. But out here and right now is not the correct way to tell you. Gonna need to earn my trust a bit."

They all stayed silent as they kept walking, processing a lot on their minds.

"Well? Anyone going to answer my question?"

They jumbled in a mess of non-understandable words and phrases before making it to their room. They closed the door quickly and tried to come up on an agreement on who his specific holder would be. Ruby tried the 'stating names and see what they think' approach.

"Weiss?"

"I would rather not be around him more than I have to. And he clearly wants me dead."

"Blake?"

"I-I, um, probably shouldn't be held responsible..."

"...Yang?"

"I'm probably a little too carefree. Plus, she said 'legal things only'. I don't think shorty here would be that bad~"

Everyone tried to get that image out of their heads as Xross looked around the room. He was impressed by the obvious lack of structural engineering, and it almost made him want to clap for them. He waited for his eventual response and sat down on the floor, playing a game on his scroll. They finally all turned towards him. He smiled back, but it clearly wasn't friendly. Which he solidified by pointing a finger gun to all of their heads before ending with his own.

"Okay, this is how this' gonna work. I, Ruby Rose, will be your...um...ch-chain lady! So you have to listen to everything I say, okay?"

"Hm...okay, good enough. But after I can...escape, I'm gonna be leaving for good. So you better expect it, 'chain lady.'"

He put up his scroll and smirked. He stood up as a package was delivered to their door. Xross grabbed the box and told Ruby to open it. It was a pair of bracelets. One of them had a symbol of a key on it while the other had a symbol of chains.

"Because I'm so generous, put on the Warden Bracelet. Just in case things go south. I'm telling you now, this will solidify our 'arrangement.' Do you want to protect Ms. Goodwitch, or let me loose to possibly save hundreds of hurting faunus? Your choice~"

The room was silent. Ruby wanted to help as many people as possible, but at the same time, she didn't want him to kill his own mother. It seemed so wrong in her mind. She put on the Warden Bracelet as Xross out on his Restrainer. He held out his hand for Ruby to shake. She reluctantly did so as a holographic, light is chained connected the two's wrists together. A spark of light went across in Xross' mind.

'You have solidified a bond between a pure soul and a tainted one. As your relationship grows, your power with each other will grow as well. This is the power of your WARDEN.' A girl spoke to him in that voice. Or was it a woman? He couldn't tell. He heard her a few times before, but didn't expect it this time. A small blue light shone on his chest for a second before everything returned to normal.

"Cool. Now, I believe I spotted and attic space above us not too long ago. I'm going to sleep there."

The girls looked up at the ceiling and did see a small outline of a door. Has that always been there? Regardless, they had all agreed to let him stay up there while they stayed in their beds. Ruby did have a small thought in her head though: Why did she suddenly have a card that said 'PRISONER' in her hand?

* * *

The next morning-

Xross awoke to the sounds of rain. He always did enjoy the rain, since it reminded him of peaceful times. He sighed before getting up and going down to the room, where he went into the shower and brushed his teeth, also remembering to groom his tail. He walked back out and saw that everyone was still asleep.

"Huh, guess I'm early. Guess I can do my normal training stuff outside then."

He grabbed the water flask he always had on him and left out the dorm quietly. Ruby woke up a little bit and stared at the door, but then went back to sleep.

Xross was doing a few laps around the beautiful courtyard when he spotted two people. One with long, red hair and the other who looked like he'd pass out in a heartbeat. He went a little faster to catch up to them, recalling that they sat with team RWBY yesterday.

"Hey, you guys sat with RWBY yesterday, right?"

His voice caught them off guard as they stared at him in slight shock. And a little fear on Jaune's part.

"O-oh, hello. I didn't know you'd be staying after... yesterday." Pyrrah said to him, both her and her leader stopping for a break.

"Well, I'm kind of RWBY's prisoner, so I didn't exactly expect to stay either."

They both stared wide eyed at that. He waved it off, so they decided to ask Ruby about it later. Xross and Pyrrah talked for a bit while Jaune went for water. They got to know each other a bit more as a result.

"So you're only 16? That's still pretty young for an upholder of justice in the faunus' eyes. How do you manage it?"

"Eh, I really don't know. But I do know that my actions will help at least a little bit. Maybe this place can teach me more peaceful methods in dealing with the asshats out there."

Pyrrah giggled a bit. She decided to give him a second chance and held out her hand in a gesture.

"Maybe you aren't as bad as everyone might think. My name's Pyrrah Nikkos. Nice to meet you, formally at least."

He looked at her hand and shook it, smiling a little.

"Xross Goodwitch. Don't freak out, I'm adopted."

As they shook, the same light shone on his chest again as time slowed.

'You have sealed a true bond with the principles of Justice. As your relationship grows, your power with each other will grow as well. Your new ally shall help you as your fellow WARRIOR' The voice spoke again. That's the second time at the school so far. Things returned to normal as Jaune came back with his and Pyrrah's waters. Shortly after, the two left.

Xross stood up and started to start his training again when Pyrrah felt something in her pocket. She took out a card that said 'ALLY' and stared at it. She shrugged it off and put it back inside her pocket. She was interested in her new friend and what he might become later on...

* * *

**And with that, Prisoner is done. Wanted to give you guys a little treat for New Year's, I guess. Also. I want to point out something you no doubt noticed in the desclaimer.**

**No, I harbor no personal grudges against Rooster Teeth. Despite the recent shit, I still love them. However, going back through all the things we know Monty had planned out, and how RT ignored that, does set me off a bit. Also, another thing.**

**You cultured people out there may have noticed my nods to Persona. That is because I love the series. I got around it the same time Joker got revealed for Smash. A full playthrough of watching Persona 5 later, and I'm super hyped for Strikers, cuz I have a switch. Even Xross is halfly based off of concepts from there**. **Speaking of Xross...**

**We now know his age, which he only told to Pyrrah so far. And he has three different confidant links already, although they are very different. Mainly cuz I couldn't come up with what character is what ranking, do I came up with some. See ya guys later!**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank 1**

**Pyrrah Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 2**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 6**


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting the Cast

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I own any and all OCs used and some elements of story**.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Cast

Team RWBY was starting to wake up and get ready for the day. It was then that Blake noticed Xross' hatch was open and that he was gone.

"Hey guys...where's Sha-Xross?" She saved herself from the slip up. Barely.

"Huh? I thought I saw him leave earlier...but everything seems fine, so I don't think he did anything bad." Ruby spoke up.

The whole room fell silent as they put on their uniforms. It was still very uncertain to whether or not they could even trust Xross at this point. So Yang decided to bring it up verbally.

"So, Xross...how do you guys feel about him?"

Weiss was the first to go with, "I believe he is a hazard to all of us. I mean, we can't all forget about what happened yesterday. He's a delinquent."

"But he's also an upholder of safety and justice for the faunus. He can't be that bad." Blake spoke up for him.

"Just like those White Fang brutes. You know he might have murdered who knows how many people before he got here, don't you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't get rid of the fact that he's doing some good for the world too. And the White Fang has nothing to do with him."

"And how would you know?!"

"Guys. Let's all just calm down. Come on, we should get some breakfast." Ruby stated, not wanting to hear another argument between Weiss and Blake. They grumbled as the team went to the cafeteria to meet up with JNPR.

* * *

Cafeteria, Morning-

Team RWBY sat at their table across JNPR. Jaune was busy eating dejectedly, Nora was chowing down on pancakes, and Ren was sitting quietly. Pyrrah was strangely absent.

"Hey guys. Where's Pyrrah?" Yang asked.

"She's getting her food still. Hey, yesterday was pretty crazy, right?" Nora answered.

They all thought back to lunch yesterday. From Jaune's sour mood to the whole escapade with a guy in a supposed mask, to a fight between him and Glynda shortly afterwards.

"Yeah...about that." Pyrrah started, sitting down with her team. Xross was then seen opening the cafeteria door. The whole room was staring at him. Including a not so happy Cardin Winchester. His headphones were on, but he still noticed the stares. He ignored it and went to get his food, which consisted of a whole box of fish and Zebra Cakes. He sat down a little further away from everyone at the table. Yang went over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey. You good man?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...you're kinda just sitting away from everybody. You can, uh...sit with us, if ya want?"

He sighed before taking off his headphones and turning off his music, sitting near everyone. He muttered something under his breath before setting himself right.

"Why the fuck am I over here...?"

"Language!" Ruby yelled.

"Ah fu-!"

His wrist started to burn and glow before stopping. Xross breathed heavily from the pain.

"F-fine..."

"Wh-what happened?!"

He didn't answer. He decided to move this whole thing along.

"Don't worry about it for now. Anyway, I've met Pyrrah and Jaune, but who are these other two?"

"Oh, right. This is Nora and Ren. I believe I've talked about them to you earlier this morning." Pyrrah answered. Xross actually seemed to calm down a bit more when she spoke.

"Wait, you talked to this-this-this absolute brute?!"

Weiss clearly did not think highly of him, and it showed. She was starting to get on Xross' nerves, as he shoved a knife in his own hand to calm him down. It was only plastic, so it didn't actually penetrate his skin, but still.

"Um, Xross, your hand..." Ruby pouted a little.

Xross took the plastic knife back as he growled.

"Didn't even do shit to her...maybe I should've taken that bounty if I knew she'd be this annoying..."

The girl in question seemed to freeze in place. She knew people didn't like her, but to have a bounty on her head? She didn't like the thought of HIM taking that up. And that overall raised a few questions for the whole table. Nora tried to change the mood.

"So, uh, what are you doing here? I thought it were trying to hurt Ms. Goodwitch yesterday."

"I was. But I decided to be merciful and tanked the hit. Then I wake up and all of a sudden I'm a god damn prisoner to her of all people." He stated while pointing at Ruby.

"Prisoner?" Ren spoke up for once.

"Yeah. Tch, mercy sucks. I could've just killed Glynda and d-... nevermind, no use imagining things now."

Now the table was even more cold. Even the constant whispers around the cafeteria started to affect their minds. Pyrrah then remembered the card in her pocket.

"Hey, Xross? Do you know what this card is for?" She brought it out for him to see.

"What card? I don't see anything." Nora said.

"I think it's part of my semblance. Whoever has that card is close to me in a capacity." the faunus explained.

"Oh, I have one too..." Ruby brought out her card. Yang looked between the three.

"Are you guys okay? I don't see anything."

"Me neither. Is it invisible to us because we're not close?" Blake asks, gaining some of Xross' attention.

"Yes. I have one for Glynda, one for Ruby, and one for Pyrrah. But, that's all I'm gonna tell you about my semblance. Even if it's not the whole thing..."

He got up and walked off. Ruby and Pyrrah both looked at each other's cards. "'PRISONER'?" "'ALLY'?" They decided later that day that they would try and figure out what these words mean. And why the tiny number on the bottom corner suddenly went up.

* * *

**With that, Meeting the Cast is done. I'm uploading this a day after I make it to stay a little consistent, but it should mean I'll have the next Chapter ready by the time this is up. Next chapter will deal with Ruby and Pyrrah asking what these words mean to Xross. They learn more than they bargain for, and tension between Weiss and Blake increase by the minute. It's obvious what will happen, but it might not be that simple...**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, The WARDEN: Rank 2**

**Pyrrah Nikkos, The WARRIOR: Rank 3**

**Glynda Goodwitch, The PACT: Rank 6**


	5. Chapter Four: The Gem's Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs and some elements of story or character building, as you'll see in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gem's Prisoner

Courtyard, Evening-

Ruby decided to take first initiative and wanted to ask what her card meant first. She saw Xross walking alone in the courtyard by himself, seemingly mumbling. She walked up to him nervously and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh great, it's you. The hells you want from me?"

Ruby backed down a little, mostly from fear of his tone, when he sighed and cleared his throat.

"I-I mean...did you need something?"

"Y-yeah...I wanted to know what I mean to you. My card says 'PRISONER'...what does that mean?"

"Huh...I might have an idea. It's most likely based off of our little deal from earlier. You're my Warden, and I'm your Prisoner. Nothing more, nothing less."

He started to walk off before Ruby stopped him.

"I...I don't want to be just your Warden. I want to he a friend. Even if you can be...dark sometimes, I believe that you aren't that bad of a guy. So...can we be friends?"

She held out her hand in an offer of friendship. Which Xross completely turned down.

"Gonna have to try harder than that. But, I can see you were being genuine about the whole friend thing."

Ruby confusedly looked at him.

"Wait...you don't wanna know about my semblance?"

"That's not important to me right now. I just want to be friends."

He smiled and took her by the wrist. He ran towards the edge of the cliff holding up Beacon and jumped off. While Ruby was screaming, Xross put on his mask and grabbed Ruby again. He pulled out a gun-like object and pointed it at a nearby tower. He pulled the trigger as a grappling dart attached to a cable came out and embedded itself into the building. The two swung from mid air, landing safely on the top of another building.

"What was that?! Why did you do that?!" Ruby almost screeched at him before he held his pointer to her mouth.

She blushed at his touch before turning her attention to a big group of people below them. She saw a man in a white jacket and black hat with orange hair with a few men in black suits.

"Roman...but, what's he doing?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno...but it sure as fuck can't be good."

Roman stopped talking with them as they dispersed without another word. No one had weapons on them, so things seemed to be peaceful for now. Shado and Ruby then moved all throughout the city with Shado's grappling hook, checking out a few places to fight crime and other stupid shit like that. Shado told Ruby he had multiple cameras hidden throughout the city that no one else except one other has access to that isn't himself.

"So you're kinda like a superhero! That's so cool!"

"Calm down, Red Gem. Oh, looks like you have a certain magazine to pick up~"

"REALLY?! OhmygoshIgottagoseeya!"

She used her semblance to get to the nearest mag store while Shado continued his patrol throughout the city. It was then that he saw a short girl (probably as tall as him) with pink and brown hair, just sitting around. He decided to see if she was okay and dropped a few feet away from her.

"Hi there... everything okay here?"

She looked at him with some interest while crossing her legs.

"Yes, everything's fine here. Aren't you that guy from the news I've heard about?"

Her voice was actually kind of sweet, something he wasn't expecting.

"Depends. Just making sure you're doing right. You seemed to be waiting for someone."

"Oh, I guess I am...but no one really likes him except me. Got a bit of a reputation, you see."

Quite a few alarm bells went off in his head, but he decided to quench the feeling for the time being. The girl uncrossed her legs and stood up, a pink umbrella in hand.

"You know, you seem like a good guy. The person I'm waiting for is Roman Torchwick. I know you and him are a bit rough on the moral scale..."

Shado immediately tensed up a bit. What's a girl this sweet and innocent looking doing with a violent criminal of Vale? He contemplated using his weapon, but he wanted to find out more.

"Can I ask why you're around him? He's not really a...well, not exactly a good figure for people to hang around."

"I guess you could say that...but he did help me out of a bad spot a while back. I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me right now."

"Thought of it. But I'm learning mercy, unlike him. Hm...but maybe I'll try and see him from your perspective for a bit. Care to make a little deal?"

The small girl raised and eyebrow with a hand on her hip.

"Sounds interesting. What do you want?"

"I want to learn about anything you're doing here. But since that'd be too easy, I want to know 30 seconds before it happens. As for you...what do you want from me?"

"Hm...I want you to take me around for a while. Whenever I want. Doesn't seem like a bad idea to hang around you for a while~ Name's Neo."

"Shado, but you can call me Xross."

She held out her hand. Shado shook it as a voice rang throughout his head.

'You have chosen to walk a path of sympathy for the illusionary. As your relationship grows, your power between each other grows as well. This is the power of the TRICKSTER.' The same voice. It's kind of weird...yet a little welcoming too.

* * *

-Two days later-

Dorm Room, Night-

Weiss and Blake were arguing. About what, Xross didn't know. But it was mostly about the White Fang. Until Weiss brought him up.

"And HIM! He's a good example of those same riff raffs like the White Fang! He's rude, unapologetic, and is most likely merciless!"

"But they're both misguided! The White Fang is just trying to be equal, and so is he! Why do you attack them so much!?"

"BECAUSE I'M A VICTIM!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Xross' sudden outburst caught them off guard.

"You see?! This is exactly what I'm talking abo-"

"Seriously, shut the fuck up already! For the past week or so, I've put up with your stupid bullshit just so I don't get my damn wrist burned! You want to know how it feels to be a victim?! Then why don't you try being a god damn faunus yourself?! BECAUSE ME AND BLAKE WILL GLADLY TELL YOU HOW IT FEELS!"

The group gasped as he started to shake. Blake gasped but took his hand and ran off to the courtyard, seemingly to leave.

* * *

The Courtyard, Night-

Xross and Blake were running to a nearby airship. Blake stopped him as it flew away.

"How...how did you find out...?"

"It was easy. The way you move, your eye shape, your bow subtly twitching, and your preferred food type...it wasn't hard to tell."

Blake sighed and took off her bow, letting her black cat ears have some air. They heard a voice behind them.

"I knew you'd look prettier without the bow!"

* * *

**And that's the end of The Gem's Prisoner. We didn't learn much, but we did get a bit of a twist on Blake's reveal. And of course, there's Neo to discuss.****Neo _did_ have a voice actor. She just never got her lines in. But if you okayed Cross Tag Battle, where she's in the game, we can clearly hear her giggling. So yes, she does technically have a voice. At least, she did before Rooster Teeth kinda fucked it up, but it's okay. I still love her! Also, Neo kinda doesn't have a last name to my knowledge...**

**Xro****ss' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, The WARDEN: Rank 3**

**Pyrrah**** Nikkos, The WARRIOR: Rank 3**

**Glynda**** Goodwitch, The PACT: Rank 6**

**Neo****, The TRICKSTER: Rank 1**


	6. Chapter Five: Battle at the Docks

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs as well as some story elements. Expect longer than normal Note at the end.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Battle at the Docks

City of Vale, evening-

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were still on the lookout for their friend. Then Ruby got ditched and was left with Penny, one of their new friends they met a while ago. Ruby was getting anxious, and her Warden Bracelet didn't have a GPS for your prisoner...who was currently with Blake.

"Ruby? What's that thing on your wrist?" Penny asked her.

"Huh? Oh, it's called a Warden Bracelet. I, um...have a prisoner. But they're really nice, sometimes, and he's with Blake..."

"Really? Can you tell me anything about this prisoner of yours?"

"I guess I can. He's a little taller than me, doesn't wear a sh-shirt," she blushed a little at that part. "A-and he has a white scarf. Why, do you know him?"

"No, but he does sound familiar..."

"Xross...where are you and Blake?"

* * *

Vale, Night-

Xross, Blake, and the monkey faunus known as Sun, were all sitting down on a rooftop near the docks. After hearing about her previous affiliations with the White Fang, Xross passed his judgement and told her that most faunus would most likely do the same thing.

"Dude, you sure this is the place? Seems kinda...empty." Sun asked.

"Yeah. My informant told me her boss and a few faunus were gonna show up here. And stop fucking calling me 'dude', I have a name." Xross replied.

Blake pondered to herself about this 'informant' but was interrupted by he sound of a Bullhead's propulsion. She looked upwards and saw said aircraft lower into the docks. After seeing Roman Torchwick and the White Fang working together, Blake immediately jumped down. Xross swore while Blake made herself known by having her katana up against the crimelord's neck.

Xross jumped behind a crate and dawned his 'mask.' After Torchwick fired the first shot, he decided to hang back and started to deal with some of the dust they were trying to steal. He made sure to leave some so Neo wouldn't get on his ass for fucking the operation up completely. Speaking of whom, Neo then walked on the rooftop and sat down. She signalled Shado to do the same thing.

"So, tell me more about the man behind the mask."

"The shit is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on. I want to get to know you a bit more. But sadly, I can't stick around here much longer..."

"What if I take you out tommorow? Got any plans?"

"I suppose not. Be seeing you then, I have to get back to work."

She dropped down and shattered like glass. Shado got back up when Torchwick aimed at Ruby. He turned Dark Light into it's pistol form and shot the bullet mid-air.

"Wow, if this is how you treat little girls, I don't wanna know how you are in bed. Sadist."

"Wait. Is that you, Shado? It's been a while since we last talked!"

"Wait, you know him?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, kinda. He got me out of a bad spot before...And yeah, it has been! Sorry, uh, for intruding, but this girl here owns my freedom currently. So, can't let you kill her."

"Ooh, getting frisky with little Red?"

"Shut up asshat, it's not like that!" Shado blushed.

He and Roman then started to exchange strikes and blows at each other. At one point, Roman was able to get off a good swing off Shado's face, but the vigilante retaliated with two quick strikes of his scythe like weapon. Roman was knocked back a bit, but was ready to keep fighting. Until Blake heel-kicked his chin.

"Okay kitty, let's play then!"

Blake swung at him, but he always parried it. He swung at her left, catching her hip, and whacked her head down, only to reveal it was a shadow copy. Blake charged in with a quick thrust, but only grazed his side when he avoided. Shado then came in and bashed Roman with the blunt part of the lamp. He smacked his a few times with his tail before spin-kicking him into a crate. Roman got back into action and jabbed his cane at his stomach before being blown back again with another shadow copy, this time made of fire.

While distracted, Blake swung Shado around with her ribbon before launching him into Roman's side, firing the shotgun bullet at the top of the lamp and knocking him away even further. Blake shot her gun a few times at Roman, but he recovered enough to block. He shot Blake in the stomach before more Bullhead's started to arrive.

"Well this has been fun, but I must take my leave!"

Penny then showed up saying she's combat ready and fired a gigantic green laser at one of the Bullheads. Roman was able to get away, but Ruby, Shado, Penny, Blake, and Sun all sighed in relief anyway. Soon enough, the police, Weiss, and Yang showed up. A bit later, and Weiss and Blake made up. Xross put away his mask quickly enough, and was currently staring at a retreating Penny, who was going into a black limo.

* * *

Next Day

Dorms, Morning-

Ruby woke up to crying. She looked at the clock that said it was only an hour before she needed to get up for school, so she went searching for the source. She found it was coming from Xross' hatch. Ruby silently climbed up the stairs. She saw him curled up in the corner with his knees against his face. She took the time to look around.

It was slight dusty, but looked clean enough. A few wooden boxes were sprawled around the room. An old, red carpet was sitting at the entrance to the attic. A large window sat a bit further away from the staircase. Ruby looked back at Xross, who had a cardboard box, a pillow, and two blankets with him (I've actually done that, and it was awesome. Cuz I'm short).

"Hey...what's wrong?"

He looked up at her. His face was littered with tears, and his lip was quivering. His eyes were jittery too.

"N-nothing...you wouldn't care..."

"But I do care. We're friends, remember? Friends tell each other things. You can trust me."

"...fine. I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"My...it was about Glynda, before...we parted."

"...You never really talk about her unless it's negative. What was she like?"

"Aheh...she was sweet. She cared a lot for me, and made sure I always was keeping up with training...but that man...the bad man...",

He started to cry again before he felt arms wrap around him.

"That must have been hard to go through...but I'm here with you. You don't have to go through this alone. Okay?"

"Y-yeah...okay..."

He hugged her back as she yawned. He told her to get some sleep and that he'll be gone for the day. She asked him why, but all he said was, "Doing some things I need to." He reassured her he'll be fine and sent her to bed. He tucked her in as she happily snored.

"Thanks...this might not be so bad after all..."

* * *

**Okay, Battle at the Docks is done. I skipped the whole Blake thing at the cafe because not much really changed besides knowing where Torchwick would steal dust from. And because it's after 5 when I'm a**

**writing this.**

**Speaking of which, I need to clear something up. High school is about to start again soon, and that will definitely fuck up anything _close_ to an upload schedule I had before. So these will probably come out later in the day, or will be on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. It a depends. So, that's enough of that.**

**Xross and Blake had a mediocre duel with Torchwick. Xross and Neo are going out to Vale in the next Chapter, which is when they get a little more friendly with each other. And also, we even snuck in that nightmare bit at the end of this one. I didn't expect this many people to like this shit, but I'm cool with it. Welp, I'm getting tired. See you guys later.**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank 4**

**Pyrrha Nikkos (got her name wrong, mb), the WARRIOR: Rank 3**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 6**

**Neo, the TRICKSTER: Rank 1**


	7. Chapter Six: Normal

**Hey, sorry I'm late on this one. Kinda had some personal stuff goin on. Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs and some plot elements.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Normal...

City of Vale, Afternoon-

Neo was dragging Xross through the streets, hunting for one place in particular. Xross could guess, but he chose to stay quiet. Which Neo liked.

Before long, the two entered a cafe. They had bright brown walls and a dark oak wooden floor. She got them a table and the two sat down. She chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Xross said, tugging at the grey shirt he wore.

"You look so uncomfortable with that shirt on. It's kind of adorable~"

"I fuckin' hate shirts...their like torso traps..."

"Someone's a potty mouth."

"Couldn't guess that earlier? Anyway, why an ice cream cafe?"

"I like ice cream, okay?"

Xross just nodded as a waitress took their order. Xross got himself a vanilla and strawberry bowl while Neo got chocolate.

"Surprised you didn't get neo ice cream."

"Everyone always thinks that way."

They chatted idly for a while until their deserts were served. Neo asked him a few things about himself, like his favorite color (royal blue), his hobbies (being the Shado and reading about murder sometimes), and other things.

"Why do you want to know any of this shit?"

"Eh, why not? I got nothing else better to do, and I can respect anyone who can murder without regret."

"Fair enough. But...why me? You didn't even know about that before today..."

She put a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"Well...I suppose it's because...actually, I don't even know. It was just a feeling."

"Oh... okay then."

The table got quiet as an awkward tension passed over the two.

* * *

Team RWBY Dorms, Afternoon-

Yang and Blake were busy talking about random things while Ruby read her comics. They found Weiss strangely absent. Something that Ruby noticed.

"Hey, anyone know wher-"

A sudden, high pitched scream rang throughout the room.

"Found her!" Yang said, pulling down the hatch.

They all climbed up to see Weiss looking horrificly at a book a few feet away from them. Blake was curious and picked it up. She read the title aloud:

"'My Sanity Can Kill'? Never heard of this one..."

"Maybe it's new? What's it about?" Yang asked.

Ruby comforted Weiss while Blake turned the book over.

"It doesn't say. Maybe Sha-uh, Xross wrote it?"

"Like a diary?! Dude, lemme see! Let's read it!" Yang tried to grab it, but Blake held it back. She could smell the faintness of blood in the book.

"Weiss? Calm down, what did you see?"

"I-I-It w-was so-so..."

She started mumbling. Blake finally let the curiosity kill her and sat down with the book in hand.

"Guess we'll find out."

"Oh, story time!" Ruby practically squealed while she sat next to Yang. Weiss eventually mustered the courage to tip toe over to Ruby's side. Blake started reading.

* * *

Entry 1

Today was pretty decent. I got this journal so in case I die early, someone would find this and read about my "exploits." If you can call it that. Today I saved a few faunus from this group of racist militants. It was a little tougher than I thought, but maybe I just need more training. I'm only 10 after all...

Entry 6

I finally decided on a name today. Shado. One day, all the bullied faunus will look up to me as a protecter, just like mo-...anyway, I remember the scarf she gave me and put some eyeholes in them. I don't want people finding out who I am when I'm still alive. After my 11th birthday, maybe I should change my weapon. I don't want anymore reminders of her...

Entry 26

What I witnessed today only fuelled my anger for humanity even more. I saw faunus getting branded...on their faces, arms, hair, anywhere. I think I saw a guy with one over his eye. And he definitely didn't like it. I think I see him sometimes when out on patrol, wearing a white mask. Maybe I should ask him for help on this thing...

Entry 58

I finally turned 13. But it wasn't exactly a happy birthday. After leaving the room Barry, a bartender in Vale, let me stay in, I went out on patrol as usual. Then I saw it: multiple faunus bodies laying dead on the ground. They looked like civillians. Even kids weren't given mercy...I got so mad. This human was killing people, _kids_, just because he hates that we're different. That technically, faunus are better. I got emotional...and I killed him. That was my first murder...but strangely...I don't feel guilty. The remaining faunus and I burried those who died. I think a bit of blood got on the page...

Entry 119

I ran into a bunny faunus family getting tormented. On my fourteenth birthday, about two days before this entry, I swore that I'd protect any faunus I see. This is my own sense of justice. She had a gun and a knife, holding another kid in her arms with the gun pointed at who I think is her mom, with the knife to the girls ear. I ran in and dealt with the woman, but the other girl ended up getting hurt on her left ear. I felt bad and took the family to my room. After patching her up, they left, telling me if they ever see me again that they'll be sure to be friendly. That felt nice...

Entry 209

* * *

Blake dropped the book in uneasiness.

"Blake? What's...wr-wrong..." Ruby trailed off.

The entry was a bloodied mirror. It was taped into the page. A smile made of dried blood rested in the center. Blake moved onto the next one cautiously, she flipped the page. She resisted her urge to vomit while Weiss had another crying fit.

Xross was a sketcher, which Ruby found out one day at lunch when he was drawing something he wouldn't let her see. She told everyone else, which they found pretty normal, but he did let her see some of his artwork before. She thought he was pretty good. Way too good.

The entry was a detailed sketch of a human lying dead on the floor with bullwt wounds everywhere. The next one was some woman who had half of her body missing, with wide, dead eyes. The one after that was a guy being hung by a hook going through his throat. They kept getting worse and worse, with more detailed added each time to the point of realism. Blood stained over every page, some almost completely covered. Weiss went to go throw up, Blake's bow twitched and her hands shook, Ruby started crying, and Yang was holding Ruby.

"B-but...h-he wouldn't...h-he's normal...he was supposed to be..."

"Ruby...sometimes people aren't who you think they are. It's just the way humanity is..." Blake told the girl.

They heard a a flush downstairs and Weiss crawled up the ladder.

"S-see? This is what I was talking about...we can't trust him...he's insane."

"W-Weiss...we don't know that. He draws as a passtime, this isn't him...it can't be..." Ruby half-heartedly said to her.

They heard a knock at the door. Ruby went downstairs and opened it, seeing JNPR outside.

"Hey, we brought the board game and... Ruby? Are you okay?" Jaune asked. Ruby told them to come in and locked the door.

* * *

RWBY Dorm, Evening-

RWBY told JNPR everything they read and saw, Blake showing them the images in the pages. Jaune was mortified, Pyrrha was a little scared like Ruby was, and Ren and Nora looked at each other nervously.

"So...what now?" Nora asked.

Ruby tried to speak up, only muttered a, "I don't know." Xross then entered the room with a small smile on his face. He was about to speak up when he saw everyone's faces. They all stared at him nervously, backing up.

"Uh...hey. What's goin' on?"

"..."

"O...kay. I thought it was game night for you guys toda-!"

He saw Blake with a dejected face trying ti hide the book. His book. His _personal_ escape from reality. In her hand. And he. Was. Pissed.

"Oh, I get it. I leave for one damn minute and you guys think you can just fucking snoop around in my damn business?!"

"I believe we have the right to!" Weiss yelled at him standing up, but she backed away when he glared at her.

"You? The right?! What fucking right?! You of ALL people in this room don't know a DAMN thing about rights! You, the heiress to one of the most evil corporations I've ever witnessed, CAN JUST FUCK OFF!"

The tone of his voice made everyone flinch, and they crawled out of the way when he stomped towards Weiss. She tried to back up, but only put her back against the wall. She tried to move, but he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HURT?! HOW MANY SICK LIVES I SEE EVERYDAY?! NO, YOU DON'T! BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY ON YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY THRONE THAT YOU DON'T SEE THEM SUFFERING?!"

Weiss tried to get out of his grip when suddenly his eyes turned purple.

"I would like nothing more than to TEAR THAT PRETTY LITTLE HEAD RIGHT OFF AND MAKE IT INTO MY OWN DAMN BULLETS!"

He choked her harder. Her face was starting to turn blue. No one knew what to do. Then someone came to the door.

"Xross, that's enough!" Glynda yelled. She saw him let her go and she crawled away whimpering.

"And you..."

The whole room shook as a figure appeared from behind Xross as his eyes suddenly glowed black with red irises. The figure was tall, purple, and had a demented silver smile that stretched across it's entire face. It had giant claws and a purple fire around it. It didn't have any eyes, and a top hat rested on it's head.

"**YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU GOD DAMN PARASITE! YOU ARE THE REASON I RAN AWAY!!!**"

Then the monster behind Xross opened its mouth and consumed the whole room. When eveyone opened their eyes, Xross was gone and a message was written in blood on the wall. It read:

**Kill the Schnee and the world shall plea. Let their tainted blood shower Remnant in it's entirety. And let the witch light the candle that will burn it all.**

"Wh... where'd he go?" Nora asked.

Weiss started to silently cry while Glynda looked towards the wall. Ruby was sobbing into Yang's arms as Jaune went to throw up. Pyrrha helped comfort Ruby while Nore hung tightly to Ren.

"Children...I am so sorry...perhaps I should tell you everything..."

Everyone gathered around sad, terrified, and confused.

"This is how I met a little boy who lost his memory."

* * *

And I finally fucking finished. Normal was a chapter I actually looked forward to, I just didn't have enough time to write it. Obviously it's super fucking long, but this was important. And another nod to Persona...

**Xross has semi-summoned a Class. Classes basically is the personification of the relationships Xross has gained. This one in particular, Hazard, was his own. Insanity, anger, and negative emotions feulled into a powerful being. We'll know more about that later though.**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank 4**

**Pyrrha Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 3**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 6**

**Neo, the TRICKSTER: Rank 2**


	8. Chapter Seven: Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs used, as well as some plot elements and character development.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Origin, Part 1: Party.

12 years ago...

???, Night-

Glynda just got back from her job at the school. Just a little more, and she can finally get promoted. She was walking down the streets of the town she stayed in when a small boy walked up to her. His face was scratched, bruised, and he had black hair with white flakes in them.

"Eh...eh-eh-skyu...?"

"H-hello child. Where are your parents?"

The boy tilited his bloody head at her question. She then realized that he may not have any.

"Oh, I'm sorry...hey, why don't you come with me? I'm sure in a few days we'll find and orphanage for you, okay?"

"Mkay..."

"What's your name, child?" she asked as he grabbed one of her fingers, them walking to her apartment.

"M-mie...mie what?"

* * *

Glynda's Home, Afternoon

After another call, Glynda turned off her scroll and sighed. No one knows who this kid is or where he came from. The police couldn't find him on records, the DNA tests started to spam out when they tried to identify him that way. He didn't even have a name he remembers.

Said child was busy learning to speak fluent english. He was able to say a few words before, but now he could at least conjure up sentences. He got an idea and drew a big X on a sheet of paper and showed it to Glynda. She smiled sadly and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything to find your parents or who you are."

"Dat's otay!"

She chuckled a bit and told him to go to bed. She had a long night...

* * *

3 years later...

Glynda's Home, Morning-

Glynda was able to convince Social Security to let her keep the nameless child. It was a bit of a hassle, but turned out fine anyhow. He was able to convince them that she was his 'only mama' and that he doesn't want to leave.

Glynda was reliving that dream while the boy started to make his usual breakfast for her: waffles with strawberries (5), marshmallows (3), and syrup. He set up the table and made his own, which was the same except with melted chocolate.

A bit later, Glynda sleepily walked down the stairs while he prepared her coffee. He knew she had a pretty long night yesterday, so he made her some energizing breakfast and coffee to cheer her up.

"Mowning mama! I made da coffee for you!"

"Thank you, you didn't have to."

He smiled as she sat down, holding out her chair for her. As they ate, the two were thinking and drawing what his name might be, since he still didn't have one.

"What about...hey, what's your favorite letter?"

"X! Mweehee!"

"I figured."

She chuckled a bit as he drew another big X on a piece of paper.

"Cwoss dis...and cwoss again! Mweehee, cwossy!"

"Hm..."

* * *

1 year later...

Beacon Ballroom, Night

The newly named Xross was drinking punch by the bowl when he spotted his mom. His education was all handled by her, and he was actually pretty smart. He felt proud of himself, yes, but still a bit curious about who his "parents" might be. She walked by in a long, flowing purple dress with her hair tied in a bun. A man with black hair, broad shoulders, and a grey square near his eye. He started dancing with her. Xross scowled.

He didn't like the man. Formal, but isn't fun with it like mom taught him to be. Strong and smart, but still boring. They can talk about analytics and future designs for things down in Atlas, but that's about it. He was also pretty...stiff. Like, hard glare, standing still, and being what a general is supposed to be. Which he guessed was fine, but he didn't like it.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when a man with slicked back hair and a red cape sat next to him.

"Hey, a little young to be going here kid."

"Oh, I'm not in Beacon. I'm homeschooled. My mom is dancing with the general man.",

"Mom? Glynda? Pft, didn't know she was into faunus."

"Oh, she said I was...what was it? Orphaned? Yeah, orphaned."

"Oh. Heh, my bad. So, what do you have against Jimmy, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard it in your voice. You don't like him, do you?"

"...No. I don't. Do you not like him either?"

"Eh. Don't really care. Name's Qrow Brawnwen."

"My name is Xross. Xross Goodwitch. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**And the first half of Origin is done. I most likely will upload this a bit after I write it, but you know. The next one will reveal his semblance, and the whole 'hate Ironwood' thing. Yes, he's met Qrow, but has not talked to him in a while. He did not know who Ruby or Yang were before Chapter 1.**

**Another thing, Xross does indeed love the letter X. And he hides the white flakes in his hair with dye. And the reason why Glynda's confidant is called the PACT is because pacts are like contracts and she made one to be his mom.**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank 4**

**Pyyrha Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 3**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 6**

**Neo ???, the TRICKSTER: Rank 2**


	9. Chapter 8: Party 2 Parting

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. The late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs and some plot and character development****. There will be an important A/N.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Party 2 Parting

Beacon Ballroom, Night-

After the dance, Ironwood sat down next to Xross and Qrow as Glynda chatted with the other teachers. Ironwood awkwardly shuffled in his seat.

"So, I see you've met Qrow." he started a conversation. Xross ignored him.

"The kid doesn't really like ya, Jimmy. Maybe you should leave 'im alone."

Ironwood got frustrated at this point.

"I think it would be best if we tried to speak with one another. Especially if I'm going to be your-"

"Let me stop you right there, _General_. I want nothing to do with you. So stay away from me and mama, and you'll be fine."

Xross stood up to leave, but Ironwood grabbed his sleeve.

"Excuse me, we are not done talking."

"Yes we are."

He tried to leave, but the older man held on tighter. He tried a few more times.

"H-hey, lemme go!"

"James, that's enou-" Qrow tried to intervene.

"This doesn't involve you. Young man, stay here. That's an order."

"You can't boss me around! Stay away!"

They were starting to make a commotion. Glynda noticed, and sighed. She started to walk up to them when she felt her skin prickle. Xross started to get mad. Waves of darkness spread around his legs.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He punched Ironwood through the wall. He looked around and saw people staring at him. Some were whispering. He started to get nervous. Glynda ran up to him.

"Xross, are you okay?" She held his face in her hands as she knelt down. She took him away from everyone to the apartment.

* * *

Glynda's Apartment, Night-

Xross went in the living room and started crying. Glynda walked up to him.

"Xrossy, what's wrong? A-are you hurt?"

"I hate him! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Xross, that was my choice. Romance... it's complicated."

"Why... why do you defend him?!"

Xross sat up with his brows furrowed.He balled up his fist.

"Because...I felt like you needed a father figure..."

"I don't! All I need is you! He makes me mad!"

"Xross, I can't always be here."

"That's fine! I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't! You're still a child! MY child!"

"Mom, why don't you believe in me?! I'm almost 11, I'll be fine!"

"What if you hurt yourself?"

"Mom..."

"Xross. I don't want you to be hurt. I want to protect you when I'm not here. You can't...you can't defend yourself yet. You're still in training."

Xross reached his breaking point. He stood up and his eyes turned black with red irises.

"**STOP DOUBTING ME!**"

Glynda got scared. She backed away a bit. He threw something at her and jumped out the window. She dodged, but when she went to go find him, he was gone. She started to cry a little. She got worried. She went to her room and picked up the glass. She felt like she did something very, very bad...

* * *

Present day, RWBY dorm room, night-

"...And that's it. I broke things off with Ironwood because he... made him think this way. And...I guess because I should've done it earlier. But I was too late to save my child."

The two teams listened intently. They felt a little bad for her. Losing her child must have been difficult.

"I sent search parties every year, but they could never find him. Only...his victims. I called them off because they were going to arrest him."

Glynda wiped a tear from her eye. Ruby stopped crying a bit ago, but was still sad.

"So...what now? I can't find him with this thing, and he has his scroll untapped."

"I'm...not really sure. I'm sorry, children. But I am tired. G-goodnight, and Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss raised her head.

"Please go to the nurses office for your...neck. Take care."

Glynda then left the room, leaving the kids to themselves. Weiss left for the nurses office.

"Should we... look for him?" Pyrrha suggested. Everyone except Ruby looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pyrrha! This guy's a killer! We can't look for him!" Jaune yelped.

"But... he's a friend. Backstory or no, friends look out for each other."

Yang was about to retort when Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah... you're right! We have to go look for him! He could be hurting people!"

They all looked at her. She stood up.

"Any objections to find my prisoner, say I. If you want to help, then stand beside me."

Pyrrha immediately stood beside her. Slowly, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Blake stood beside their friend. Some a little hesitant. Yang was left.

"Ruby...are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Hm...okay then. I'm in!"

She walked next to her sister. She smiled.

"Great! Now, let's-!"

"Wait! Shouldn't we keep this a secret from Ms. Goodwitch and Weiss?" Nora asked.

"Oh yeah... that's a good point. Let's continue planning tommorow. Okay! Operation Prison Break is underway!" Ruby pumped her fist up into the air. The others did the same...

* * *

Ozpin's office, night-

Glynda walked in the office and started working. Ozpin came in moments later with a serious face.

"Professor Ozpin? Is everything alright?"

He showed her footage of Xross, with the black and red eyes, leaving the campus a few moments ago. He freeze-framed on his face.

"I'd like for you to tell me why his eyes...are like _hers._"

* * *

**Party 2 Parting is done. Now for important shit no one cares about.**

**I'm getting transfered to a mental hospital for a little bit (cuz depression can kiss my ass) so I'll be gone for an indefinite amount of time. Anyway...**

**Ozpin is getting weary of Xross and his sudden connection with his wife. No, he's not her biological son, so don't expect that. It's something a little different. Team RBY and JNPR are planning to find their missing friend, but that will continue later!**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank 5**

**Pyrhha Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 4**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 6**

**Neo ???, the TRICKSTER: Rank 2**


	10. Chapter Nine: Chit Chat

**Finally back from the hospital (though I took a few weeks off after that.)! Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I own any and all OCs in the story, as well as some plot elements.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Chit Chat

Ozpin's office, Night-

Glynda was shocked. Surprised. And most definitely scared. Ozpin still held the screen in front of her, paitently waiting for an answer.

"I...I-I..."

"I will ask you again. Why are your son's eyes like Salem's?"

"I-I don't..."

He sighed and sat over at his desk. He had his mug of cocoa and took a sip. He put the scroll down. Glynda's hands shook slightly as he stared at her. _Into her._

* * *

???, Morning-

Xross woke up with a major headache on a random rooftop. He remembered getting mad yesterday, but then... His head hurt every time he tried to remember what happened with Glynda the night before. He knew he felt powerful, and that he saw the world differently at that moment. It was almost...darker.

He sighed and stood up. He knew he couldn't come back to them. Despite how much he kinda wanted to. He grabbed his scroll from his pocket and called Neo.

"Hello~ Do you need something Xrossy?"

"Yeah...Can I crash at your place? It's kind of...a situation I'm in right now."

"Oh... okay. It's the warehouse on the 5th. Are you okay?"

"No... I'm not. I'll explain when I get there."

He hung up and headed towards the warehouse, putting on his mask. He found it, though it looked like a normal house. Most likely Neo's semblance at work. He knocked on the door, and a girl with green hair answered. She immediately pulled her guns out on him.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?"

"The name's Shado. Does Neo stay here?"

Then Neo shoved aside Emerald and led Shado inside. It was full of crates and even a few White Fang grunts walking around, carrying various weapons and such to other places.

"Wh-what are they doing here?"

"They help around if we pay 'em enough. And plus, they're only here because _she's_ here."

"She? Who is she?"

A woman with dark hair and a red and gold dress walked up to them. The first thought Shado had in his head was, "_Is she the local stripper or something?_"

"Why Neo, would you care to explain who it is you've brought here?" Her voice was slow and soothing, but also a little...intense.

"This is my friend, Shado. He's just visiting for a little while. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some things to talk about."

Neo dragged him to her room, which was white and pink with dark brown flooring. She had a small bed with pink blankets and chocolate brown pillows. The two sit down on the bed.

"So...care to explain why you called?"

"It's a long story..."

He told her all of the events that happened last night. She listened with interest, and some slight pity and anger.

"They sound like trouble..."

"I'm sure some of them mean well... they just can't... understand, I guess."

"Well...I won't invade in your privacy if you'd feel uncomfortable. Despite how much I play around...I think you're a good friend."

She smiled at him. He felt a lot closer to her.

"So, anything happen with Roman?"

"Well, we got a tip yesterday for something that'll happen in a few days, so we're starting to rally some more White Fang meanies."

"Sounds pretty rough. You wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

"Heehee, sure! You're paying!"

"Ha ha, fine. Just because I'm nice."

They went off to go to the same cafe they did before, with Neo clutching onto his arm. He lets her for now, but he does drag his feet purposefully.

* * *

Vale City, Afternoon-

Ruby and Blake were searching through the town. They tried asking around.

"Have you seen a cat faunus with a white scarf?" Ruby asked a person with light red hair.

"No, haven't seen them."

Blake tried someone else.

"Have you seen the Shado around here?"

"I wish I did."

Everyone they find didn't see him. They sat down at a bench. Ruby sighed.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah...just a little. What about you?"

"I think I'm getting a bit restless myself. What if we don't find him?"

"N-no...we just have to try. We'll find him. We have to... he's our friend."

"You really think so? He choked out Weiss..."

"Well... he was just mad. We can explain everything."

Blake thought to herself. _She really wants to find him... I wonder why__?_

* * *

**And that's Chapter 9! Sorry that it was kinda short. But I'm glad I'm getting back to this, and that a few more people seem to like it now! Thanks for all the support guys! If you want, please leave a review to tell me what I can do better. I'm always on the lookout!**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank**** 5**

**Pyyrah Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 4**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 6**

**Neo ???, the TRICKSTER: Rank 3**


	11. Chapter Ten: Hazard

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs used, as well as some plot elements.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hazard

White Fang Hideout, Night-

After Xross and Neo got back home, Cinder was busy doing something not too important at the school. Which they didn't mind. Neo took her shower first.

"No peeking~"

"Just take your damn shower."

She smirked and went inside the bathroom. Xross had time to think to himself for a little while before Neo came out with nothing but a pink towel covering her body.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring my nightclothes with me."

"It's fine." He blushed a bit before looking away.

She got some nightclothes while Xross headed in the shower. After a few minutes, he came back out with his clothes in his hands. He had on boxers (thankfully). Neo was filing her nails when she saw him.

"Someone's bold~"

"I didn't bring any clothes with me, so this will have to do for a bit."

After some light chatter, they went to sleep.

* * *

???

Xross opened his eyes. He was in a dark area where the ground was black and the sky was a deep purple. Light fog surrounded him.

"Where...am I?"

**"You are in your mind, dear boy."**

Xross jumped a bit and looked around, seeing no one around.

"Wh-where are you?! Who are you?!"

**"Heheheheheh... I'm you. Your worst traits brought to life, your true emotions solidified into a being of power. I am...Hazard."**

A being with purple skin and a silver smile appeared from the fog. It wore a purple top hat and it had long, sharp claws. He floated like a spirit (and he had no legs).

"Hazard? Wait, y-you're that thing from before!"

**"Clever child... I'm pleased to have a more proper meeting with you after so many years, Xross."**

It still smiled at him. Xross was unnerved. He backed up a little.

"What do you want from me?"

**"Aw, never mind that. What matters is what _you_ want."**

It flew behind him, holding onto his shoulders.

**"So, I've come to arrange a little deal...Accept my power, and anything and everything you want will be yours in an _instant._"**

"I...What are you planning?"

**"Nothing of importance. But, if you accept my power, I will give you a piece of your memory back."**

Xross' eyes widen.

"My...memory?"

**"Yes...how you were birthed, who you are, why you are here. I can grant you that knowledge. But first, you must accept me. So, do we have a deal?"**

He offers a hand to the faunus. Xross considers it before turning away.

"...no."

**"... what did you just say?"**

"I said no! I don't care about my past, that isn't important to me right now!"

**"Then what about those friends of yours?"**

Xross stops.

**"Think about them...Ruby, Pyrrah, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, all of them. Think of how they'd feel...when they see you tearing them apart!"**

Chains wrap around Xross' wrists and ankles.

"What?! Let me go!"

**"You forced my hand, you know...this is best for _both_ of us."**

He covers Xross' face with his hand and fire courses over it. He screams in pain and agony while Hazard laughs maniacally.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA, YES! RELENT! GIVE ME CONTROL! FEEL THAT PAIN!"**

Soon, Xross couldn't keep his eyes open anymore as he blacked out. Hazard took his hand back and flew into the sky in a purple flash of light.

* * *

White Fang Hideout, Morning

Neo yawned and stretched when she woke up. She looked over to Xross, who was spazzing out on the floor. She panicked.

"Xross! Oh my gosh, Xross! Are you okay?!"

He stopped and slowly stood up. When he looked back at her, his eyes were black and purple.

**"Sorry...but Xross is on a holiday. HeheheHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

* * *

**And so, we come to end Chapter 10. This one is a little bit loaded (I guess???) so let me clarify a few things for those who might be confused.****Hazard is the manifestation of all of Xross' negative emotions. Anger, pain, fear, and insanity. He took over Xross' body forecfully because Xross didn't trust anything he said. He is now chained in his subconscious, trapped. Hazard is now in reality, with full control of Xross. And things pretty much go to shit from there.**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank ****5**

**Pyrrah Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 4**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 6**

**Neo ???, the TRICKSTER: Rank ****3**

**Xross' Classes-**

**Hazard- Insanity**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Jailbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. I only own any and all OCs and some plot elements.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Jailbreak

City of Vale, Day-

Ruby and the gang were really tired. They kept searching the whole city, but still no sign of their missing friend. And Yang was getting annoyed.

"Seriously, where the heck IS he?!"

"Yang, calm down. I'm sure we'll find something." Pyyrah reassures.

Suddenly, they hear screaming and a loud explosion. They head over to the scene, which was something they were heavily confused about. It was Xross, but he was floating and shooting dark balls of...something at the city. And the people were in fear, which could bring Grimm.

"Okay, um, Yang! You, Weiss, Blake, and Jaune go help the people. We'll handle Xross." Ruby nervously suggested.

Yang nodded and she and her partners left to go help citizens from geting crushed or blown up.

**"Fuhuhu, what do we have here~? A bunch of rats coming up to the kitty?"**

"Xross, what is going on?! You can talk to me, I'm your friend!"

**"Tch, like you'd ever be his real friend. HA! That made me laugh a little."**

"His? What are you talking about?" Nora asked.

**"Hmhmhmhmhahaha... You see, I've taken control now. And I'm not letting this vessel go without a fight!"**Hazard then shot balls of darkness at them. They dodged, and saw that the place they were standing in got completely destroyed. Then he swung a fist down at Nora. She blocked it, but was immediately kicked back about 15 feet into some ruble. Ren charged at him, but he effortlessly tripped him up and into a garbage can. And then he threw the can away.

He looked at Pyrrah and Ruby menacingly.

**"Still wish to stop me?"**He tried swiping Pyrrah away, but she blocked with her sword and bashed him in the face with her shield. He staggered a bit, then was shot in the shoulder from Ruby's scythe.

"I don't know what's going on...but I want my friend back."

"Same for me as well." Pyrrah readied her weapons while Ruby stood with her weapon in it's rifle form.

**"If you want him so badly... you'll have to take him from me!"**

He flew at them, leg sweeping Pyrrah and knocking her into a wall. Ruby tried slicing at him, but he backflipped over her attack and kicked her in the back. While she tried to recover, Hazard was already on top of her, ready to stab her with Dark Light.

Pyrrah saw this and used her semblance to redirect his attack away from Ruby's skull and into the floor next to it. She shot at him, which a few hit, before he shot his own attack at her, blowing up the wall.

**"Why won't you to die already...?"**He kicked her side, only to be blocked, and thrown on the floor. Ruby shot his weapon away.

"Give us back Xross!" she yelled.

**"Tch...now you pissed me off. TIME TO DIE!!!"**Suddenly, he disappeared in a purple light. Then Ruby found herself getting hit by a bunch of purple streaks, which were just Hazard. He finished off her aura, and moved onto Pyrrah. She fared slightly better before she was super punched in the temple, knocking her unconscious. He was prepared to step on Ruby's skull, but a light purple blast shot him away. He turned to see Glynda, glaring at him.

"My child... I must ask you stop this terrorism at once."

**"Ah, the old witch. Of course you're here. I'm afraid your child is on break. Forever. All that's left is a Hazard~"** He tried to attack her from behind, but she had a telekinetic force field protecting her back. He snarled and kept trying to hit her, only to fail each time. And that pissed him off royaly.

**"WHY WON'T YOU HIT ME?!"**

She only kept dodging. In her mind, she knew she had to fight him. But in her heart, she only wanted her child to come back home. But she steeled her resolve and flung him over to a nearby glass window. Hazard laughed maniacally and aimed right for her heart. Glynda held up a telekinetic shield in front of her. The strength of his attack did push her back though.

She flipped on top of some rubble and started lifting some up. She sent the concrete at him. He punched and dodged through them while making his way to her. He punched at her, but only ended up hitting the rubble she stood on.

"Now Ms. Nikkos!"

Pyrrah was staggering a bit, but she took the metal from inside the rubble and twisted it around Hazard. But he easily broke free, a dark aura engulfing the area.

**"ENOUGH GAMES! DIE!"**

He bashed in Pyrrah's skull until her aura dissipated, but was flung away by Glynda. He gathered as much energy as possible and fired it at her. She directed the attack upwards, but was kicked in the gut. Then she was punched in the back, sending her down to the ground.

**"Hehehehehe, any last wor-?"**

He tried choking her out, but his fist wouldn't respond to him. Then he knocked himself out.

* * *

???, Day-

Hazard awoke to see Xross out of the chains with burn marks all over him, and his scars were glowing orange.

"I've...had...enough of you...controlling my body..."

**"Pft, look at you. You're already out of breath. Do you think you stand a chance against me?"**

They both charged up an attack. Hazards was a deep purple while Xross' was a bright blue.

"As long as I'm alive... I'LL ALWAYS FIGHT YOU!"

They both shot a large blast of chaotic energy. The struggle was real, but Xross was starting to lose. He was honestly worried. But then he remembered something Glynda said one time.

"The path to becoming a true huntsman is hard, long, and dangerous. You will need skill, courage, and most importantly..."

He blocked out all other noises, only centering his hearing on her words.

"You will need..."

"I'll... need..."

Hazard looked at him confusingly. Xross opened his eyes, which were now blue.

"FOCUS!"

Suddenly, his attack became a lot more powerful, soon engulfing Hazard.

**"AAAAAARRRGH!"**

When the smoke cleared, Hazard was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

**"H-how...did I...lose...?"**

"Listen well, parasite. I don't appreciate you taking over my body. So stay put here."

Xross tied Hazard's wrists, ankles, and tail with blue chains. Hazard sighed in defeat. Xross was sent back to reality...

* * *

City of Vale, Day-

Xross woke up to the office back at school. He had handcuffs on his wrists. His face burned, and his muscles ached. He could slightly hear shouting. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Glynda trying to order Ozpin to let him stay.

"Glynda, he attacked several students, and civilians."

"But he'd never do something like that! His eyes were even the same as the feed you showed me!"

"Which I am still very cautious about. He's too dangerous to keep here."

Glynda glared at him. To be honest, he was a bit intimidated. Xross, meanwhile, was unlocking his cuffs quietly with his tail. Even though it hurt to move at all. He saw her holding his scarf.

"Mr. Ozpin, I have spent years working for you, trusting you. I, for years, have believed in your desicions, no matter how ridiculous. But this is something I will _not _tolerate. So either he stays, or we both leave."

Xross stopped what he was doing. _"Does she still...care about me?"_

Ozpin took a moment to ponder.

"If you can keep him from harming anyone else, I'll see what I can do."

Glynda nodded, but in her mind, she was pretty much dancing. Which would be a weird thing to imagine. Xross cleared his throat.

"What...did I miss...?"

Glynda raced over and hugged him, crying a bit. Xross laid there awkwardly. She then got off quickly, cleaning her shirt.

"A-ahem, you are allowed to stay here provided you do not terrorize any more students or civilians."

"Ah...I-I *cough* see..."

She handed him back his scarf and unlocked his cuffs. He tried to stand up, but winced in pain and sat back down. Glynda carried him to the infirmary.

* * *

Neo's House, Night-

Neo was certainly scared for the whole day. She was really worried about Xross. The news said he was a criminal, but she felt it wasn't his fault. She got a text at that moment from him.

X: 'Hey, sorry about earlier. You alright?'

N: 'OMG X! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! are u ok?!'

X: 'It's a long story, but I am. But what about you?'

N: 'Im fine ig...'

X: 'Good. Um... I'll take you out for ice cream tommorow, okay?'

N: 'Okie! but ill pay.'

X: 'Suit yourself.'

She sighed and dropped down on her bed.

* * *

Beacon Infirmary, Night-

Xross was busy staring up at the cieling when Glynda walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..."

"Good."

She sat down on the bed. Xross leaned up a little.

"I...I came here to apologize...for what happened so many years ago."

"It's fine...I was just being reckless. And irresponsible. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

They looked at each other before Glynda's watch beeped.

"I have to go, work related things..."

She got up and walked to the door. She opened it, but turned to Xross.

"G-goodnight...son."

Xross' eyes widdened a bit.

"G-goodnight mom..."

She smiled a little before leaving. Xross had a wonderful sleep that night.

* * *

**Sweet unholy hell, I finally finished this! The main reason it took so long was because of a few personal issues with a friend, school being an ass, and just not having much time to do this. But, at least this is done now.**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank** **5**

**Pyrrah Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 4**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 7**

**Neo ???, the TRICKSTER Rank** **4**

**Xross' Classes-**

**Hazard**


	13. Chapter 12: A Whole Bunch of Chatting

**Sorry for the long ass hiatus, but I'm starting to come back.**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Whole Bunch of Chatting

Beacon Infirmary, Morning-

When Xross woke up, he yawned and stretched his arms.

"What time is it...?"

**"It's 10:31 in the afternoon."**

"What the?!"

Xross accidentally fell off the bed.

"What the hell are you still doing here?! Didn't I wrap you in chains or some other shit?!"

**"You have. So, sadly, I am bound to your will..."**

"Really? Why?"

**"Remember those chains you put me in?"**

"Yeah? And before you ask, it isn't a kink."

**"Suuuuure. Anyway, it's because those were made of resolve and will. So I'm _literally _bound to your will. Jackass."**

"Well sorry I wanted to keep my body. Ugh, just don't annoy me."

**"I don't wish to talk to you either."**

"Good."

He was about to get out of bed before he hears the door open. Jaune walks in with his teammates.

"O-oh, um, h-hey Xross..." Jaune said.

"Hey...what are you doing here?"

"We're here for Pyrrah..."

He looks to his left. It's a seperate bed, with Pyrrah occupying it. Her head was wrapped in guaze and she had bandages all over her arms and parts of her chest.

"Did...did I...?"

"Well...kinda..." Nora muttered.

Xross' ears drooped over. "I... I'm so sorry...You should continue on." He quickly got up and left them in peace.

After leaving, he takes a slow walk to Team RWBY's dorm. After a bit, he stops and closes his eyes. He hears the whispers around him. He walks to the front courtyard. He sits down in the grass and sighs, soaking in the sounds of nature.

The birds, the swaying of the trees, the soft air blowing against his skin. All good parts of nature...then he heard someone walking up to him.

"...if you're trying to attack me, you should probably be quieter about it."

"U-um...that isn't my intent..."

He turns around and sees Velvet.

"Oh...hey."

"Hi...um, I wanted to talk to you for a while..."

"Alright. Here, sit." He patted the spot next to him.

As she sat down, Ozpin noticed the two and stayed hidden, whatching their interactions. Velvet seemed a bit nervous at first, but they eventually started talking a bit more casually.

"So your scarf was made by your mother?"

"Yeah, a long time ago. I used to pretend to be a little superhero by running around the living room."

"Aheheh, that sounds so adorable!"

He freezes and hides his face in his hands. It was super red.

"What's wrong?"

"U-um...no one's ever said that t-to me..."

"Oh. Well, it's a compliment!"

"Th-thank you..."

She smiles at him. He feels a bit at ease. Then the voice comes back again.

'You have gained a bond with a mediator of peace. As your relationship grows, your power will grow as well. This is the power of the HEALER.'

He smiled a bit and got up to stretch.

"Well, I should get going. I owe someone some ice cream. Later Velvet."

"I'll see you later, X!"

He nods and jumps off the cliff. She fearfully looks over to see him safely use the grappling hook to land on a roof. She sighed in relief and started to leave before Ozpin appeared behind her.

"Making new friends, Ms. Scarlatina?"

* * *

Neo's Room, Morning-

Neo was filing her nails a bit when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and immediately hugged Xross.

"Hey little trouble maker!"

"Hey psycho with chocolate chips."

"What happened to you? You suddenly went psycho on me."

"Well... let's just say an asshole tried to steal my body."

"What???"

"Nothing. Anyway, I promised you ice cream didn't I?"

"You sure did!"

They start to leave when Torchwick walks in.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Cinder..."

She scoffed.

"We have officially aquired the greatest weapon Atlas can provide for all of Vale!"

"Oh, you should go. Warn your friends, if you have any..."

"I have a few. See ya later, psycho sundae."

He left out of her window and put on his mask, ready to deliver about the Fang.

* * *

**HOLY FUCK! I wanted to keep writing this stuff for SO god damn long, but I legit had no time, despite this damn virus shit keeping me inside. Btw, I hope you all are doing well, and safe. But, the only thing us normies can do is just try to live through it. Anyway, laters!**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby**** Rose, the WARDEN: Rank** **5**

**Pyrrah Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank** **4**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 7**

**Neo ???, the TRICKSTER: Rank 4**

**Velvet Scarlatina, the HEALER: Rank 2**

**Xross' ****Classes-**

**Hazard**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Tears

**Okay, I want to keep this going on a streak, so another chapter has arrived! Remember, none of this belongs to me. Oh, and please stay safe! I worry about you!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Tears

Team RWBY Dorm's, Day-

Xross entered the door to the dorm, where he found Weiss. He quickly felt guilt rise within his chest. He tried to step out silently, but she already noticed him.

"Wh-where were you?"

"A friends... where's everyone else?"

"Lunch..."

"Ah...gotcha..."

They stayed silent for what felt like hours. Until Xross cleared his throat a bit, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Can I...um... apologize, for...a while ago? Well...really, the whole time I've been here..."

She stayed silent, but surprised.

"It's just...I have a bad habit with people...well, just interacting with them, and I guess you just...rubbed me the wrong way whenever you talked to me, and I took my anger out on you at one point, and I could've k-killed you, but I never wanted to actually h-hurt you, I just wanted to get away, a-and..."

He stopped. She noticed he was breathing a bit funny. She turned around and what she saw broke her expectations in two:

Xross, standing right in front of her, crying.

"You know what...this was dumb...you probably wouldn't forgive me anyway...I-I'll go now..."

He was about halfway to the door when she grabbed his wrist.

"I-I...should probably apologize as well."

"H-huh?"

"You said it yourself...I was highly rude to you, and I always antagonized you based on...personal things...and...I appreciate that you were apologizing...so... I'm sorry."

She yelped a bit when he hugged her. Only for a second though, because he pulled away, embarrassed.

"S-sorry...um... let's try this again..."

He held his hand out.

"My name is Xross Goodwitch. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand a bit nervously.

"I am Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

'The sheer will of your bravery and forgiveness has allowed a new bond. As your relationship grows, your power will grow as well. This is the power of ROYALTY.'

After a bit, they decided to talk a bit more. And she learned a few things about the faunus she didn't previously. He has a major sweet tooth, and appreciates nature in it's entirety. He reads books, trains whenever he cans, and loves naps. They decided to go to the cafeteria after finding out how hungry they were.

* * *

Cafeteria, Day-

Ruby, Blake, Jaune, and Nora were all eating their lunch when the doors opened, hearing laughter. What they say nearly made them drop their jaw.

Weiss and Xross were happily chatting to each other, Weiss laughing a small bit.

"So you mean to tell me that you used to cook for your mother?"

"Yeah, b-but I'm really good at it! The apron just boosts my confidence!" He retorts.

She kept laughing as they got their lunch. After a few moments, they got to the table and sat down. The table was quiet.

"Hey... what's the matter?" Weiss asked.

They got even more confused as they spout out some gibberish Weiss didn't understand.

"You know what, forget I asked..."

"Anyway, where's everyone else?"

Nora was the first to respond.

"So first: when the heck did you two become friends?! Second: Yang went out to polish her motorcycle, Ren is napping, and Pyrrah's still in the infirmary."

"Oh...I should probably go do something then... I'll be right ba...ck..."

He suddenly stopped. He started hearing the whispers. Everyone was talking about how he went crazy on town, and how they should kick him out right now. Some even said they'd hurt him themselves. He couldn't get their words out of his head.

Monster, freak, murderer, psycho, killer.

He started hearing voices in his own head at that point. Telling him how much they're right. That he should end everything right now. To leave, and never come back. He started to believe they were right. He wanted to leave. He HAD to leave!

"I-I gotta go..."

"But, you've hardly eaten." Weiss said. But he just ran out of the door.

"Xross!" Ruby yelled after him. Her and Weiss ran after him.

As he passed through the halls, he could've sworn he felt the walls getting closer to him. The air got tighter. The voices got louder. His head started pounding. Black spots danced in his eyes. He felt his legs getting weaker and heavier. He burst into the dorm and dragged himself into his attic, locking it.

When Ruby and Weiss got there, they heard loud sounds coming from the attic. It sounded like Xross. Ruby climbed up the ladder and knocked on the hatch.

"Hey...Xross? C-can we come in?"

They heard no response, but before she could knock again, it unlocked. She opened it and the two girls went inside. Xross was curled up by the back, holding his head and crying. They nervously went up to him. Weiss spoke up first.

"Hey... what's the matter?"

He turned to them. His eyes were purple, and blood was on his finger tips.

"X-Xross!"

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked.

"...the whispers..."

They immediately got what he was trying to say and hugged him.

"It's okay...they don't know anything about you... we're your friends, and we'll be here for you no matter what...okay?" Ruby told him.

"And besides, those brutes just want to pick on you. They aren't worth the trouble."

He hugged them back.

"Thanks...can I be honest with you two?"

"Yeah, sure..." the redhead replied.

He sat up a bit straighter.

"When I came here...after I planned to hurt Mo- *ahem* G-Glynda...I was going to commit suicide to deal with the guilt..."

They gasped. Weiss spoke up.

"S-Suicide?!"

"Yeah... and, these people...voices in my head... they're telling me to do that now..."

They didn't know what to say after that. They only hugged him again, Ruby was crying a bit.

And they sat there, for a good few minutes, just embracing each other.

* * *

**Tears is done. This is where things start getting...a bit depressing. Now, to me, it's also something I've felt for a long while. If you couldn't tell already. We'll get more into his depression later on, but only after certain events after Volume 4. If I get that far without this virus fucking us all over like a Blacker Plague.****Also, he's somewhat made up with Weiss now! I figured I should get some emotional stuff out of the way before the action. Also, please review if there's anything you think I can improve on! I'm always willing to listen!**

**Xross' Confidants-**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank 6**

**Pyrrah**** Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 4**

**Glynda Goodwitch, the PACT: Rank 7**

**Neo ???, the TRICKSTER: Rank** **4**

**Velvet Scarlatina, the HEALER: Rank 2**

**Weiss Schnee, the ROYALTY: Rank 2**

**Xross' Classes-**

**Hazard**

**(Might get rid of the classes list until later.)**


	15. Chapter 14: Encounter

**Yep, got another early one. Probably how these will release until this quarantine stuff is over. Welp, let's continue on!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Encounter

RWBY Dorm's, Day-

After the embrace was over, Weiss wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Okay, enough with the sobbing. Now, what do you guys want to do?"

"Oh, right! Get everyone in the room. It's important."

"Alright...we should probably go downstairs."

"Mhm!" Ruby nods.

They get up and jump down the attic entryway. Weiss tells everyone to get to the dorm room. A few minutes later, Blake shows up dragging Yang into the room.

"Blaaaaake, I don't wannaaaaa!"

"Just stay in the room, at least for 2 minutes."

"Fine...so, what's up?"

"I have something to tell you. I have an...agent of mine involved with the White Fang and Torchwick. We were about to go get ice cream when he started making an announcement. It's something big, and involves something from Atlas. Something's going down tonight."

"I still don't understand why the White Fang would work with a human..." Blake pondered.

"Me neither, but for now, all that matters is that we stop whatever they're planning."

"Alright! All of those who want to be the first huntsman to take down a violent criminal, say I!" Ruby happily shouted (I honestly forgot what she said in that EP, so this'll have to do, I guess.)

"Yeah! I love it when we have stuff to do!"

"If it helps protect people, then..."

"I suppose."

"Nobody said I..."

"I. There, happy?" Xross remarked.

"Yay."

"Okay, so here's the deal: we need as much info as we can about Torchy and the thing he has in store. Any ideas?"

Blake responded first. "There's a White Fang rally being held tonight in a warehouse. I can probably go in and see our threat upfront."

Yang was next. "I know a guy who knows a lot about what goes on here. I can probably convince him to tell me."

Ruby thought for a bit. "Maybe we could get records from the CCT?"

Xross weighed the options.

"Well... they're all not bad. We'll have to split up though, so be careful. I know you can handle yourselves, but you never know. I'll make sure nothing fishy is going on in the streets. Weiss, you could potentially be our access key for the CCT files we need. Can you go with Ruby to make sure she stays out of trouble too?"

"If someone has to do it."

"Hey!"

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

City of Vale, Night-

As Shado ran around checking things out, he found himself standing at the top of a nearby funding institute. He starts hearing someone on a house rooftop below him. He jumps down and looks at the man, then sees the mask, but with red markings.

"You're the one I saw that day..."

The man turned around, sword in his grasp.

"Who are you?"

"...Shado. Who are you, Mr. Face Scar?"

The got agitated and slashed at him. Shado effortlessly dodged, but was a bit more weary.

"Sorry, probably struck a nerve with that. I saw what happened to you, but I couldn't do anything... I'm sorry."

"...Adam Taurus."

"Is that your name?"

"Yes. The last name you'll hear if you get in my way."

"Sheesh, someone could use a hug. So, what exactly does your 'way' lead to?"

"Betterment for the faunus. Which I'm sure you could agree with, Shado. I've known of your exploits... let's see if you're strong enough to help our people."

Adam quickly stabs at Shado. The cat faunus evaded and kicks Adam's face, knocking him back a bit. He takes out Dark Light and strikes at his back, but Adam counters it with his own attack before drop kicking Shado. Adam stabbed his sword down, but Shado quickly evaded. Adam used his gun sheathe to fire at him. Shado shot the bullets with the Compact Pistol Forme and tried backhanding Adam. He missed, but was able to get a few good shots in.

Adam swung his sword, but red energy emmited from it, taking the weapons place as the attack. Shado weaved by it but is immediately kicked in the face where he was sent staggering for a small bit. He snaps out of it just in time to block Adam's swing. The cat boy followed up with two more blocks, then a parry. While his defense was down, Shado jabs his ribs. Adam gets knocked back a few feet.

"You aren't bad...for a kid..."

"Thanks...I try."

Adam rushes back in with two quick slashes. He finishes it with a larger, faster one. Xross was knocked back, but he wasn't too damaged. Adam started shooting at him. Xross blocked his shots, but was surprised when he felt a knee shoved into his stomach. He was then kicked away into a wall.

"But then again...you're a kid."

He sheathed his weapon and walked away. Xross got up, holding his stomach.

"Okay...that hurt." He then heard Blake call in.

"Hey, is everything alright on your end? I need backup."

"Yeah, I'm fine...ow... I'm on my-"

He sees a giant robot mech barelling through the city.

"...way..."

He puts his weapon away and swings over to the robot.

* * *

**I'mma end this here. Sorry for taking forEVER, but I just had so much time reading stupud shit. So, I wrote Sun and Neptune out of this because I thought about it, and besides comic relief, they weren't really needed. In fact, Neptune won't appear almost at all until the Vytal Festival. Which I have plans for. Anyway, later!****Also, I'll only add the Ranks and stuff when they're updated, and only with the characters that were updated. Same with Classes. You'll thank me later! Or now. Any would be fine.**


	16. Chapter 15: Radical Highway

**Nothin to be said here. Yeah, I got nothin. Anyways, let's get this rolling!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Radical Highway

Vale Streets, Night-

Shado saw Torchwick driving the giant mech down the streets, tearing through traffic. He saw Yang and Blake riding Bumblebee (he resisted making a joke), while Ruby and Weiss said they were on their way. He decided to buy some time and jumped to the mech.

He landed directly on the cockpit.

"Hey Torchy! Didn't think you hated the lines that bad!"

"My, persistent. I didn't feel like taking too long for me."

"You could've just taken the 676."

"I prefer the I-95, it's faster."

One of the arms grabbed him and tried throwing him at a pillar. Shado just fired his grappling hook at the arm and swung around, landing on top of it.

"Maybe you should've left at 6 AM."

He started stabbing plates in the arm, until he noticed missles being launched at him. He misdirected them into the arm of the mech.

"Hey! Don't be that guy who swerves right in front of me!"

He tried shaking him off. He shook him off at a car. He landed slightly and took the driver out of the car before jumping off of the now crushed car. He set them down on the street and continued on.

He saw Yang swerve her motorcyle to avoid oncoming cars. Ruby had just gotten there with Weiss and the redhead shot her rifle at Torchwick. The armor easily ate up the bullets, but Torchwick was a bit annoyed.

"Tch, you're getting a little annoying, Red!"

He slams an arm through the pillars Ruby ran on. She was about to fall when Weiss caught her with gravity dust.

"Thanks Weiss!"

"Don't mention it."

Blake and Xross were swinging around the mech, so Weiss hurled Ruby to Yang's motorcycle. She landed and immediately started firing.

"Yeah!" Yang circled around the mech while Weiss kept its legs frozen for a while. Xross and Blake wrapped their ribbon/line around it, and it fell on it's front.

"Yang!" Xross yelled out.

"On it!"

She swerved the bike around to park and jumped high into the air. Xross grabbed her by the arm, mid-air, and threw her at one of the mech's arms. She punched the main connection and the arm blew up, sending Yang flying into a pillar.

"Yang!" Blake yelled.

"Don't worry! With every hit she takes, she gets stronger! That's what makes her so special!" Ruby notes.

Yang blew up the main support part of the pillar and whacked it across the mechs main body. Torchwick climbed out slowly, dusting off his suit.

"Just got this cleaned..."

"I'd pay for your dry cleaning bill, but I'm saving up."

"For your little dates with Neo? Don't think I didn't notice~"

"Th-they aren't dates! We're just hanging out!!!"

He didn't notice Ruby looking away for a second.

"Hahaha, sure. Speaking of which- Neo, would you be a dear?"

Said character was walking towards them when Yang tried punching her.

"No, don't-!"

She and Torchwick fell to pieces like glass.

"Huh. I guess she really made our plans...fall apart?"

Ruby snickered, Blake just walked away, and Xross just facepalmed trying not to laugh.

"No, just, no." Yang retorted.

"What? But you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good."

"Well at least I'm trying!" Weiss and Ruby started walking away.

Xross was about to do the same when Yang held him up.

"Hey. What was he talking about when he said 'dates'?"

"It's my friend...we just hang out, I swear."

"You suuuure~?"

"Y-yes! Why are you saying stuff about it?! You gotta problem?!"

"No. You got you're eye on someone?"

"No, don't have time for that kind of thing."

"Why not?"

"Cuz. It's dumb."

"No it isn't! Don't worry, Matchmaker Yang's gotcha covered!"

'Your strength together shall carve a path of justice and power. As your relationship grows, your power will grow as well. This is the power of the LOVER.'

_"Wait, Lover? Why that? I don't like her!"_

"You good X?"

"Yeah, I'm- wait, what did you call me?"

"C'mon, Xross gets tiring to say all the time. So, X. Like it?"

"...sure, I guess."

They walk with the others, making sure to get Yang's bike on the way. When they got to the dorms, Yang left to put her bike up. X went with the others, nearly watching Ruby fall on her face. He caught and carried her the rest of the way.

"Guess she was tired." Blake remarked.

"Yeah...what did you guys find out?"

"Not much. You look injured."

"Yeah...ran into someone on the way."

"Who was it?"

"... I'll tell you when I'm not tired."

They made it to the rooms. Blake crashed on her bed, Weiss gracefully fell face first into her bed, and X put Ruby in her bed neatly. He starts to leave when he feels his arm being tugged on by Ruby. He sighed and just laid down with her.

Yang came in a bit later when she saw X and Ruby sleeping together. She kept an eye on them closely and fell asleep on her bed. But not before taking a picture.

"This is gonna be good."

* * *

**Done! Probably less epic than the fight itself, but I tried. Hope it's good enough for you!**

**X's Confidant Update:**

**Yang Xiao Long, the LOVER: Rank 2 (cuz teasing)**


	17. Chapter 16: Time to Chill

**Just played the P5S demo (even tho I can't understand shit), and I NEED IT LOCALIZED OR JUST HAVE THE FULL THING NOW OMS IT'S SO GOOD!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Time to Chill

RWBY Dorm's, Morning-

Xross awoke to the sound of light rain. He put on his headphones and turned on some nice lofi music to keep the calm energy with him. He started drawing a nice rose with raindrops falling behind, in front, and on it.

He was so relaxed he didn't see a shift in movement beside him. Ruby got up and yawned, then saw what was next to her:

Xross Goodwitch, sitting next to her, _in bed_, with a shirt off. And he didn't even notice her.

Suffice to say, she turned super red. She watched him for a bit longer._"He seems so peaceful... it's... very nice..."_She smiled and went back to sleep, leaning against him. He jumped a little. She got back up.

"Sorry, sh-should I leave-?"

"N-no, it's fine...I wasn't expecting it...um..."

He turns red seeing as to where he is.

"You aren't bothered?"

"Nope! This is actually...p-pretty comfortable..."

"O-oh...um...wanna listen with me?"

"S-sure..."

He pulls out a second pair that's blue instead of red and gives it to her. Apparently, he has four earphone jacks. Weirdo. Anyway, they listen to music together while he draws and she watches.

Yang wakes up yawning, scratching her head. She sees it's raining and pouts, but lightens back up when she sees Ruby and X together in bed. She sneakily tip toes to them to punch his shoulder and chew him out, but she hears Blake calling for her.

"Just don't...let them be happy..."

"...fine, I won't punch him this time."

"Cool. You didn't forget our plan today, did you?" Blake asks while blushing a tiny bit.

"Heheh, nope! Let's get dressed already!"

"Okay okay, just let me take a shower...you should too."

"Right! Kitties go first!"

Blake playfully punched Yang's shoulder. They both laughed and Blake went in to shower. Weiss woke up and noticed X's tail hanging above her bed. She looked over and saw the two casually listening to music, Ruby watching his detailed drawing. She smiled and went to do her hair.

Blake came out a few minutes later with jeans, black boots, and a nice white t-shirt. Weiss turned to her while brushing her hair.

"Going somewhere?"

"Y-Yang asked me to go out with her somewhere a bit ago...I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. So, is it your first date?" Weiss teased.

Blake blushed really hard, and subtly nodded her head. Weiss looked pleasantly surprised.

"I... didn't know you swung that way."

"M-me neither... anyway, what'll you be doing all day? Those two clearly aren't going anywhere."

"Well...I might just admire the sights. Train a bit more. I need to work on my summoning...and my homework."

"Ever the hard worker, despite your history."

"It was...a subject my mother and sister taught me."

"That's nice."

Yang came out with black shorts, a yellow long sleeve shirt, and some normal red shoes.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

Yang took Blake's wrist and led her out of the room. Weiss smiled a small smile and took her own shower. Luckily, Yang always uses the cold water. She got out, dried her hair, put on her training gear, and left the room.

For Ruby and X, it was just a nice, peaceful song to the soundtrack of today. They did eat and shower, but they mainly stayed there and listened to peaceful songs with the light rain going on in the background. Eventually, they fell asleep, with Ruby leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

Ozpin's Office, Day-

Glynda prepared her tea as usual, sipping silently. She was reading a book while Ozpin went to handle some student cases. She felt at ease. She also looked at a hidden camera she had follow X, seeing the two children in bed sleeping together was rather touching (of course, she made sure he had SOME privacy, bathroom and such).

She put the book away and took off her glasses. While cleaning them, she remembered the rainy times like these where she and a younger X would sit and read to the rain, with warm blankets over them. She smiled to herself and put her glasses back on.

"I'm glad to know you're still capable of being...peaceful."

* * *

**Short, but it's supposed to be. There's been a lot of stuff going on, so this is a short break. X and Ruby sleep together, Yang and Blake go on a small date, Weiss does her training, and Glynda relives through memories of her and her child. Now onto the...the main thing people will no doubt question me for.**

**Bmblb. You have NO idea how much I actually don't like this ship. So why am I putting it in (giggity)? Because... it's mainly the fact that it wasn't subtle and slow, it was fast paced and in your face. Which, to me, is it's biggest flaw. So, I decided that, to save this...mess, I'll just pace it better and make everything as subtle as I can. Which will severly change the Adam fight in Volume 6, if I get that far. So, hope you don't...well, kill me for my desicion.**

**Okay, later! Stay safe and stay..._chill_. Heheh, I made a funny.**


	18. Chatper 17: The Truth

**Now we move on with PLOT. Except not really. You'll see why~**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Truth

RWBY Dorm's, Night-

X called everyone up to his attic after a bit of just sitting around. After they did so, they saw him standing against his dresser (which is pretty weird considering they only saw him wear shorts).

"Ya need something X?" Yang asks.

"Yeah...what did Glynda tell you about my...past?"

"Well...she told us you had a big fight with Ironwood...and with her." Ruby told him.

"...so she kept the other stuff hidden..."

"Huh? What other stuff?" Blake asks.

"...you might wanna sit down."

They all sit down cross-legged while he takes a swig of caffeinated soda.

"Ironwood sometimes stayed to 'take care of me' whenever Glynda wasn't able to. Except..."

* * *

A younger X was crying while hiding in a small, dark space. The small door then opened and large, gloved hand forcefully grabs his wrist.

"No! L-let me go!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

Ironwood pulled him out of the cabinet and punched his cheek. A tooth was knocked out and a bruise was left on his cheek. He snatched him up by the hair and throws him to the floor.

"St-stop hurting me..."

"You keep her away from me...now you have to feel PAIN!"

He punches the boy in the stomach, causing him to vomit up blood. He still cried. Ironwood gets a knife and cuts his arms. Blood trickles down them and X screams in pain. Ironwood grips his hair and slams him down into his own blood on the floor. All the while, he's crying.

* * *

X was prepared to spend another day just talking with his mom when he heard yelling. He got up from his bed and saw Glynda arguing with Ironwood.

"What have you been doing to him?!"

"I'm training him to be a soldier!"

"He's 9, he doesn't need to-!"

Ironwood smacks her right across the face. Her glasses fell off and slid to the young boy's feet. Ironwood gripped her by the throat and lifted her up.

"MOM!"

He glared at X and he threw her down. X feared for his life while he walked up to him. Ironwood's fist clenched as he reeled it back...

* * *

X's whole body shook in fear and anger as he recalled the stories. Every time he was beaten, cutz bruised, and every time his mother suffered the same fate. Weiss covered her mouth, Blake looked downcast, Yang was disturbed, and was busy comforting the crying Ruby in her arms.

"S-so those scars..." Weiss starts.

"Yeah...she didn't want to rat him out. Ever. Because she knew the things that would happen if she did. So, she kept quiet about it. Even after I ran away, apparently."

He sighs and grabs his scarf.

"Where are you going...?" Blake asks.

"...for a drink."

He leaves the dorm and heads to the usual bar.

* * *

Barry's Bar, Night-

When X walked in, he immediately took the seat at the front, ordering his usual. Barry slid him his caffeinated soda.

"What happened this time, kid?"

"... reliving some bad times."

* * *

**There we go, ABUSE IS BAD. AND AWFUL. Anyways, yeah, that's the more specific reason why he left for good. Because of an abusive asshole in his life.**

**...sorry, just, hid a hard spot there. So yeah. Don't know what else could be said. Have a good night/day/morning and stay safe! And remember...**

**...always wear your seatbelt.**


	19. Chapter 18: Making Amends

**Now, this is where instead of redoing a chapter (like a smart person), I'd improvise later on unless I have no other options. I got a review on here that was actually pretty helpful, so I'm gonna start using that classic 'bullshit my way out' tactic to use! Hope I get it right Zier!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Making Amends

Oxpin's Office, Morning-

Glynda was upset. That much was clear. And she had every reason to be. At least, she thought so.

It was in the middle of class when she got the message. She slammed her crop so hard on the desk it nearly split in two. Yang noticed her being more harsh during the training sessions.

"What went up _her _skirt...?"

"Ms. Xiao Long!"

"Eep!"

Long (heheh) story short, Yang had detention for the rest of the school day.

But none of that mattered now. She was glaring at Ozpin in disbelief. And extreme. Anger.

"You mean to tell me...THAT-"

"Ms. Goodwitch, please calm down."

She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Unacceptable. Mr. Ozpin, do you honestly expect me to-"

"As a teacher, yes. I know this is...troubling to you, but you have to learn to control yourself."

"I...*sigh* am aware, Professor. I just do not appreciate the fact that-"

"Yes, I know, Glynda."

* * *

Infirmary, Day-

X walked in the door, looking around. Pyrrah was pretty much all healed thanks to her aura, and other injuries her aura couldn't handle we tended to by the doctors. When she saw X, she tensed up.

**"Heh, I really did a number on the girl. Pity."**_"Shut it, demon."_

"H-hey, listen, I um...came here to say sorry...I just- I wasn't in control of my own body, and I couldn't immediately handle it, and-"

He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal."

"Aheh...thanks."

He nodded before Pyrrah noticed her team standing at the doorway with their weapons at the ready.

"You guys can relax, ya know. We made up." X said without looking back.

Pyrrah told them to put them down, and they complied.

"So, what's been going on with you? Haven't seem you recently." She asked him.

"Nothing much. Stopped a giant robot, drank my sorrows away, normal stuff."

"You did whaaaaaa?! Was the robot cool?!" Nora beamed.

"Yeah, I guess. I've seen bigger and better though."

"Where?!"

"Hm...secret."

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Oh, I hear they're serving pancakes downstairs right now."

"PANCAKES!"

She zooms to the cafeteria. Ren runs after her to keep her from eating everything. Jaune nervously sat beside Pyrrah. X looked at them.

"Is there something going on here or...?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks.

"Like, are you dating or something?"

Pyrrah blushes.

"I-Its nothing like that!"

"...Pyrrah, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nods and asks if Jaune can leave for a second. He nods and leaves the room. X turned towards the girl.

"Okay, tell me what's_ actually_ going on. You obviously have had your eye on him for a while now. I noticed it the second I met you two."

**"I admit, even I am getting tired of this one sided relationship drama."**"W-well...I do admit I have a small... infatuation with Jaune..." Her face is as red as her hair.

"One question: why the hells would it be Jaune?"

"Well...he didn't know me when we first met...he treated me like a person more than a celebrity, or an untouchable goddess...he made me feel like a normal highschool girl...and I love that about him..."

"... I see. So, what's the issue with telling him?"

"I-I am! J-just being subtle about it!"

"Pyrrah, you and I both know subtlety won't work on _Jaune_ of all people. You're stalling for something."

She sighs. "Well... I'm nervous...that he'll reject me..."

"Pyrrah. Look at my arms." She does so. "These weren't battle scars, but a personal struggle I had to heal from. You are a strong warrior. You've won many battles, like I have. But, scars aren't always physical. Sometimes you win, others you don't. You pursuing your interests is a struggle. So if you end up getting rejected, then grow up and heal from it. If you don't get refused, then that's just another battle won. So, what's your decision?"

Pyrrah thought long and hard about her decision, and his words. After a few moments, she hugged him.

"Thank you...I think I'll give a shot at being direct."

"Heh...no problem."

**"This is boring..."**

X hugged her back. She let go after a few moments, and proceeded to watch her skip like a little girl to Jaune. He saw them talk. Jaune had a look of pure surprise on his face. Then he looked as if he was thinking. Then he said something, which caused Pyrrah to jump up, hug, and kiss him. X smiled before starting to leave.

_"Why the hell are you talking to me today?"_

**"Because. I can."**

_"That's not an actual fucking answer."_

**"Ugh, fiiiiine. Ass. Today feels like it's going to crash, and there would only be one reason why. Check your scroll."**

X cautiously did so. He saw a text from Glynda to stay far away from the school for about two months.

"Why would she...?"

**"She must be trying to keep you from something. Which is saying something. I say we stick around a bit longer~"**

_"What are you planning?"_

**"Nothing. I simply wish to bathe in the chaos I feel will ensue."**

X ignored him and went on his way to the dorms. He saw Yang and Weiss just watching a movie.

"Hey X! Wanna watch with us?" Yang asks.

"If it's about romance, boys, or teenage girl tropes, I will throw the TV out of the window."

"I'll take that as a no then."

He goes up to his attic and starts reading before he hears a knock at his attic entrance.

"It's open!"

Blake comes in with two plates full of fish.

"So, u-um...I thought I'd get to know you a bit better, since I'm the only one who hasn't talked to you much. And I'm curious about these supposed cards."

"I won't stop you if theres food involved."

They sat down across from each other.

"So...do you read a lot?" X asks her.

"Yes..." She shyly nodded.

"Nice. Ever consider writing?"

"Maybe once or twice..."

"Okay, look Belladonna, something is clearly wrong with you. Wanna tell me why you're so damn nervous?"

"I-it's just that I've admired you for a while! S-since the White Fang days, I...always tried following your trail... but I could never find you. And it's pretty surreal to have an actual hero right in front of me..." She was super red, and her ears were flattened a bit.

X looked at her in slight surprise.

"Oh. Well then... what do you call me a hero for? I heard the reason you left the Fang was for the same thing I do.'

"Well... you've only hurt those who deserve it...you don't kill innocents..."

"But it doesn't mean I didn't kill."

"I know..."

* * *

Oxpin's Office, Day-

X was on his way to get Yang when he heard voices by the office. He decided to listen in, only to start shaking in slight fear.

**"I knew it. _He's_ here."**

* * *

**I am SO SO SORRY this took so long! I just had a lotta stuff goin on! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19: Um

**Well, here we go. Let's blast through with Sonic speed!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Um...

Ozpin's Office, Day-

Ozpin was silent as Ironwood and Glynda glared at each other. Or rather, Glynda glared while Ironwood didn't care much.

"So, Ironwood, may I ask the reason for why your visiting? The Vytal festival hasn't started."

"I am aware. I came here for...personal matters, this time around."

"And may I ask what those matters are?"

Ozpin noticed X was glaring at them all through the crack of the doors. He then saw the boy walk off.

"I cannot disclose that, I'm afraid."

"I see..."

Ironwood bows slightly before walking to the door. Right as he grabs the handle, he notices that Glynda has been quiet the whole time. He ignores it and leaves the room. Glynda let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Glynda...I assume you're thinking of the same thing I am?"

"Yes...we have to keep him far away from here. I'm just glad I sent him that message beforehand..."

"...He was listening. Watching us."

"What?! I thought I told him to-*sigh* I'll find him..."

She leaves the room in search of her child. Ozpin takes a breath and cleans his glasses.

"Salem...are you connected...?"

* * *

RWBY's Dorm, Day-

Blake, as usual, was reading one of her books until X came in, livid. Her team was out at the moment, so she tried talking to him.

"Are you alright?"

"...no."

He simply sat down and started muttering curses and words she couldn't hear.

"...do you want to talk about this?"

"Also no."

"Well do you want to read?"

"...sure, why the hells not..."

He sat down next to her on her bed and read with her.

"'Ninjas of Love'? Didn't take you for the mushy romance type."

"S-sorry, we can read something else if you'd li-"

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like romance stuff. Just find it shocking that you would."

"O-oh."

As they read, Blake feels a certain itch in the back of her mind. Like she's forgetting something...then she remembered:

This was rated for 18 for a reason.

Before she could get a chance to close the book entirely, he already flipped to the next page, which showed a very...erotic scene going on. She started freaking out before she noticed the small blush on his face.

"What...is thi-?"

"I-I'm sorry, you shouldn't be reading this one, um, we'll move onto the next one..."

Before she closed it, his tail smacked her hand away. He grabbed the book and slowly put it down.

"S-so...you read doujinshi, huh?" he asks her. She nods.

"...I... I'll be right back..."

"A-are you upset?" she asked.

"No, I have to...take care of something..."

She noticed the rather large tent in his pants, blushinf heavily, and watched him leave to go to the bathroom.

_"...I shouldn't be thinking this...but it was so...hug-"_

Yang then bursts through the door.

"What's up Blake! Why's your face red?"

"N-n-no reason!"

"Alright. Well, I'm going to the bathroom."

"W-wait, don't-!"

Yang was halfway inside the bathroom when she ran out blushing. Her nose bled a bit.

"Heh...heheh... didn't know big things came in small packages like _that_..."

After a while, he came out of the bathroom, red.

"X-Xiao Long...I swear to the goddess..."

"I-it was an accident!"

She got a book thrown at her head, which hit it's target dead on. She was knocked off balance and fell to the ground with a red face.

"... Let's just read..." Blake said silently.

"R-right..." he responds.

They read things safe for teenagers that aren't constantly horny for a few hours. The rest of the team were in the room when Glynda calmly opens the door. What she saw was...weird.

X was covering his private area while Yang was trying to tear his shorts off. Weiss was chastising her while Ruby hid her red face behind her cloak and Blake was trying to do the same thing.

"AHEM!"

They quickly turned to her, all red. Yang jumped off, out of fear from Glynda's glare.

"I-I can explain! The author isn't gonna write a lemon in the middle of the story like this, I swear!"

Wh-don't put me in this. Unless the viewers want, but that'll be a seperate thing.

"You're weird."

Hey, I _made _you.

"X, are you hallucinating or something?" Yang asked.

"No, ignore me. A-anyway, why are you here Mo-*ahem* Ms. Goodwitch?"

"... I've came to deliver bad news that you, no doubt, are already aware of..."

"...Yeah, I know. And you want me to stay away, right?"

"Y-yes...for your safety."

"_I'll _be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I am an official huntress, I can handle myself."

"That didn't stop him before. Why would it stop him now?"

Everyone else was confused.

"Who are you two talking about?" Weiss asked.

"General James Ironwood...my abuser." X answers.

The room goes silent.

"X-Xross, did you-"

"Tell them? Yes... I did. And if he's here, things will only get worse."

He sighs and gets his weapon.

"... I'm going to show him the same lesson I tried showing you...that I will not be as weak as I was before."

He quickly burst into a black blur, heading towards the office. Ruby and Glynda ran after him first, with everyone else going after them.

* * *

Ozpin's Office, Evening-

X burst into the room with his weapon outstretched and a wild look in his eyes. He pointed the weapon at Ozpin.

"I will only ask you once. Where. Is. Ironwood?"

"He said he'd be in the training-"

X immediately left. GRWBY ran after him still.

* * *

Training Room, Evening-

Ironwood was just standing in the middle of the room. X walked in with his weapon in hand. After a certain distance, gates appeared around them.

"So... you've come here after all. I would think you're smarter than that."

"And I would think you'd be smarter than to come here at all."

"As I suspected, you still think you hold charge here."

He turned around. He held his gun, Due Process, in his left hand. X switches Dark Light to it's Compact Pistol Forme.

"And as _I_ suspected, you're still a stubborn jackass. It's high time I start teaching you what it means to fuck with me, and my family."

GRWBY got there, but were unable to get past the gates.

"Xross!" Ruby yelled.

"Get away from him, Ironwood!" Glynda ordered.

Ironwood and X start circling around each other. X puts his mask on. Hazard is also glaring at Ironwood.

**"Pathetic excuse for a fighter...depowering others just to get himself higher. Let's teach this asshat what it means to disrespect power at it's raw form."**For once, X agreed with him and got in a stance. Ironwood got in his. A few students came to watch.

**"Our time for revenge..."**"...has finally arrived."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER MUTHA FUCKAS! I needed a break yesterday because of some... cursed things I saw. So, here ya go! Next chapter will be X's chance at payback, and Ironwood isn't having any of that shit. So, wonder who will win, or if X will magically pull something out of his ass to save himself?**

**_Find out next time, on DRAGON BALL-_****Dammit, wrong franchise again.**

**Also, I had the idea set up, but now I'm not so sure, so who would you want X to be with (romantically?) I have work arounds for all options. And no, he won't be gay, not because I hate gays or anything (because I, myself, fit into the weird LGBT spectrum somewhere), but because...I said so.**


	21. Chapter 20: Clash of Bitter Iron

**After a mound of absolute shit in my life recently (and being distracted by Animal Crossing and Hollow Knight), it's finally time to get to a pivotal point of X's life. ****Also, I got the romance thing set up now, which I feel is actually pretty obvious. Now, without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 20: Clash of Bitter Iron

Training Room, Evening-

They immediately rushed at each other, swinging their respective gun at the other. The two weapons clashed, sparks flying a little. Ironwood easily overpowered him, sending him flying into the semblance-nullifying gates. X jumped to him, firing. The general avoided all of the shots and fired back. Dark Light switched back to a scythe, as the weilder spun it around to reflect the bullets. When he landed, he was already getting punched in the face by Ironwood's metalic fist, sending him flying across the ground.

**"Don't stop fighting back!"** The spirit shouted.

X used part of his semblance to speed over to Ironwood, surprising him, and being able to get a few attacks in. After two upward slashes and punch to the gut, X kicked the man away. He started running after him, but had to jump back from getting shot at. The boy switched to the gun mode, shooting behind him to get a bit more speed.

Ironwood tackled him into the bars and repeatedly slammed his metal fist onto the faunus' face before grabbing him by the hair and preparing to throw him. X simply flipped over his arm and shot the older man in the head. His hair was let go of, but some of the white flakes in his hair started to show. He ignored it and tried kicking Ironwood. His leg was caught, and he was thrown onto the floor. He got up, evading a stomp attack from the general. Both panted heavily. The growing crowd were all looking at the battle in absolute glee.

"You got him General!"

"Take him down, Mr. Ironwood!"

"Show that faunus what you're made of!"

GRWBY and JNPR, who just arrived not too long ago, were disgusted by these words. Glynda was trying her damnest not to flip out.

"General Ironwood, that's enough!"

"Stay out of this, Glynda. He wanted a fight, so he's getting one."

"But it's not right! We know what happened between you three! Just stop fighting and we can talk this out!" Ruby tried persuading him.

She went on ignored, and some of the students started asking questions. Ironwood threw the gun, and X threw his weapon through the gates. They both ran in, fist first.

After a bit of struggling, X was able to avoid a punch and grab the man's arm. He threw him over himself, but winced in slight pain when Ironwood landed and chucked him to the floor.

"His aura is getting low...what can we do? Where's professer Ozpin?" Jaune asked.

X= 34%

Ironwood= 62%

"I don't know, I-" Glynda stopped. She noticed X's scroll with his weapon. It was left on one specific contact:

Psycho Sundae?

She saw his weapon suddenly fly over at the general. He was slashed at his back, which X then proceeded to kick him multiple times in his stomach area. He finished it off with a spin kick to the head. He looked at his floating weapon and nodded gratefully. It flew back to where his scroll was, then there was the sound of shattering glass.

Ironwood was down by about 18%, but it still pissed him off. He yelled, gunning it towards the boy. X held his ground and jumped over him, sending Ironwood straight at the gate. It bent by a significant amount. He was still formulating a plan when Ironwood grabbed his ankle and slammed him down on the ground, repeatedly.

Even after his aura broke, he was still getting hit and slammed. The previously happy crowd started getting either uncomfortable, or cheered even harder. Ruby starts crying, Velvet, who arrived just now, gasped in horror. Blake, Pyrrah, and Ren gritted their teeth in disbelief. Weiss was shaking her head while subtle tears fell down her face. Nora looked really sad, even surprised. Glynda...

She couldn't bear to watch. She shut her eyes tight, trying her hardest to not cry.

X could feel the worry coming from his friends and his mom. His ribs were cracking, his legs were numb from being pinned down so hard, and his head felt like it was being split in two.

**"Boy-"**_"No...I can...get through this-!"_**"If you don't allow me control, you're going to... you're going to die.****"**_"No, you're wrong! I can beat him! I just need to get up!"_**"STOP BEING SO ARRAGONT AND LISTEN WELL, CHILD!"**He stopped. His vision was getting blurry.

**"In your current condition, not even I can face him. However, I can give you a chance to get some breathing room. You have no choice but to relent."**_"...fine...but don't try anything stupid."_**"Hm, for once, I will agree on your terms."**X was encased in a darker aura, and blasted Ironwood right into the same part of the gate from earlier, nearly breaking it. The aura faded quickly, as X coughed up lots of blood. He tried crawling away. Ironwood slowly walked up to him.

Yang noticed what X did. She prepared her gauntlets, and told Nora to prepare something as well. They both punched open the gate, allowing Glynda to use her semblance to halt Ironwood while Ruby rushed in to take X away, while Jaune carried his weapon and scroll. Ruby, Pyrrah, Weiss, and Velvet all ran him to the infirmary, while Glynda glared at Ironwood. She threw him out of the training area, where a very upset Ozpin stared down at him.

As soon as the staff saw him, they immediately prepared a bed and entered him in for recovery. The girls were thanked and were asked to leave. Ruby cried into Weiss' arms. The heiress worridly looked at the other two.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I... I'm not sure..." Pyrrah responded.

"H-he's a strong person... I'm sure he'll be okay..." Velvet responds, lightly touching one of her ears.

* * *

???, Night-

A very bruised, bloodied, and shaken X laid before the chained up Hazard. Out of a small sense of pity, the spirit gently rubbed his hair.

**"It was a valuable effort...heh, you're still an asshole though."**

He swore he heard a light chuckle out of the boy.

"And you're still...a cock sucker..."

Hazard smiled (well, he always does, but this time he means it).

**"Rest well..."**

* * *

**And that's done. So, I hope it was up to your standards. Laters!**


	22. Chapter 21: Explain

**I am super fuckin bad at keepin schedule. Sorry, just a bunch of things. But hey, at least I can watch Persona 4 the Animation now.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Changes

X wasn't sure if he was awake. He could think, but that's a normal thing. His eyes opened slightly. The ground was black, and the sky was a deep purple. He saw Hazard above him...patting him?

"Hey...what are you doing?"

**"I heard this is how humans comfort each other while sleeping."**

"You're...trying to comfort me?"

**"Perhaps I am."**

X's eyes widdened. He stared back at the ground.

"O-okay then...how long have I been out?"

**"It's been about two days. Your...friends are always visiting. Especially the red one."**

"Pyrrah?"

**"No."**

"...Ruby?"

Hazard nods. X blushes a bit.

**"Heh. You have a crush, don't you~?"**

"Wha-N-NO! THAT'S STUPID!"

He sat up and dusted himself off.

"Wait...I don't feel hurt..."

**"Because we're in your subconscious. You mentally heal faster in here. Literally."**

"Gotcha. So, the hell do we do no-"

Suddenly, a castle formed not to far from them.

"That isn't ours, is it?"

**"No. I suggest seeing what that's all about."**

The two ran to the castle. X could've sworn he heard the woman he always hears whenever he makes a new friend. He ran even faster.

The two eventually make it to the entrance. A motherly voice told them to enter.

* * *

Infirmary, Day-

Pyrrah and Blake went together to check on him. Blake knew how much of a mess Ruby could get in, so she offered to go in her stead.

They stood at the edge of his bed. He was covered in bandages and gauze, and parts of the bedsheets were still covered in blood. He had a breathing mask over his mouth and nose.

"H-hello again...I know you can't hear me, but we all hope you get better..." Pyrrah softly whispers.

The cat faunus looked at him again. She felt afraid. But not of X...

* * *

Ozpin's Office, Day-

Ozpin told Glynda to take a few days off, and that he could sub in for her. Or rather, he ordered her to.

Ironwood was in for questioning, but he knew they wouldn't arrest him. He sighed frustratingly. He was in for a long day.

* * *

Mysterious Castle, Day-

X and Hazard walked inside. The isle was covered by red carpet, and the walls were purple. They saw a large table, but no one was sat down at it. Except for one:

A woman with pale white sking wearing a black dress. Black veins sprouted from her arms and face. Her eyes were blacked out with red eyes.

"Hello, Xross. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my mind?"

"I am merely wishing to talk to you. Would you happen to be able to spare a moment?"

**"Listen lady, we don't just-"**

"Hazard. Calm down. Let's just sit down."

Hazard huffed. As they sat down, a small, octopus like creature wound up in the arms of the woman.

"Now then...let me introduce myself. My name is Salem."

"Xross. Now, tell us again, why are you here? Everyone's got alterior motives."

"Not the trusting type, I see. Well, I want you to join me."

**"And what exactly are you doing?"**

"Making the world a better place. There are four mystical objects, called Relics, that I need. One of them is in your school. I wish to have it."

**"Listen. We don't care."**

"My, you have a very short temper. But I know you want to be free. To have a body of your own. To cause havoc. I can give that to you."

**"Nah, I'm good where I'm at."**

Hazard started frowning.

_"What the- he can frown?!"_

"I need you to know something: I don't fall under people. I already had enough shit for one day. So would you kindly get the fuck out of my head?"

"We shall see each other again, little dragon."

**"Dragon?"**

The whole castle disappeared. The two look at each other and shrug.

* * *

**Short chapter because there's not much I can do after that. This took forever because shit happens.**


	23. Chapter 22: Do You Believe in Destiny?

**Sry for being gone for fuckin ever. Just a bunch of shit. **

* * *

Chapter 22: Do You Believe in Destiny?

Infirmary, Night-

Ruby was by his bedside. She had bags under her eyes. Her hair was messed up. Her ribs were starting to show.

Yang came in the door with a blanket and cookies.

"Hey, Ruby...you know, he would want you to eat..."

"Yang...why did this happen to him?"

"I-I...have no idea...things are really complicated with people."

Ruby sighs. She takes a cookie and eats the whole thing.

"I just...seeing that was so...s-scary..."

"Yeah...I know."

Yang hugs her. Ruby silently cries in her shoulder. After a while, the two leave. Ruby left her Warden Bracelet on the table next to him.

* * *

Infirmary, Morning-

Pyrrha walked inside to visit again. As she sat down, she noticed the Bracelet. Ignoring it, she looked at the comatose X. She whispered to him.

"Do you believe...in destiny?"

"...no, I don't."

"AH! X-Xross, you're awake! We've been worried sick!"

She hugs him. He winced.

"O-oh, I'm sorry...I nearly forgot..."

"It's alright...just hurt. A shit ton. So, how long was I out for?"

"Almost two weeks... no one has really taken this well."

"Damn...guess I should pay them a visit."

"W-wait, you aren't fully healed yet!"

"I know. I don't give a shit."

He struggles getting up. Pyrrha tries to keep him on the bed, but fails to do so. He makes it to the door before stumbling. Pyrrha catches him.

"Do you _really_ want to see them that bad?"

"It's my fault I've been out so long...so it's only fair."

"Okay...I'll take you to them."

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

* * *

RWBY's Dorm, Morning-

Yang was trying to take the doom and gloom out of the rest of her teammates. And...it kind of worked?

"Come on guys! Cheer up! I got foooooood~!"

Blake and Weiss immediately came down, pretty much dog-piling her for the food they heard about. Ruby, however, stayed in her bed. Blake and Weiss were nearly breaking Yang's spine trying to get their promised rewards when they heard a knock at the door. The rest of team JNPR, besides Pyrrha, stood at the door.

"Uh...hello?" Jaune awkwardly muttered.

"Oh, hey! Ack! Blake, my wrist! Anyway, what're you guys doing here?"

"Oh, well, Pyrrha said for us all to meet up here, but she isn't here..."

"Oh. Well, that's the reason I brought some cake-Weiss, get off of my leg!"

After a few minutes of getting up, sitting down, and slight bits of talking, Pyrrha knocked on the door. Weiss decided to answer. She was about to speak up when she paused. The others were confused.

"Weiss?" Blake asked.

"B...B..."

"B? Blake's right here." Yang says.

"I missed you so much!" Weiss tackles someone to the ground. The other's look at the poor victim and eventually follow suit.

"My...ribs...get off-!"

They all embarrassingly get off. Except Ruby stays on a little longer.

"Ruby...? Um..."

She was sleeping. Everyone else sweatdrops.

A few hours later, everyone (except Ruby) were talking about what happened when he was out.

"So...you guys have actually been pretty busy. Thought you would've been mopin' around all day." Xross smirks.

"H-hey! Why would you think that?!" Weiss blushes. Xross chuckles a little bit.

"You seem happier than usual." Nora states.

"Well...I guess you could say that some things may have changed a bit."

Everyone looks confused while Hazard inwardly smiles. Well...bigger than usual. After a lot of talking, and some laughs, Team JNPR went back to their dorm. While Xross went to the shower, Yang, Blake, and Weiss started talking.

"So...X's back, huh? How do you guys feel?" Yang asks.

She doesn't get her response when X comes back out in long, light blue sweatpants. He has a small Teddie plush in his arm. The girls all collectively blushed.

"W-wow...didn't think you'd be the type to wear...well, something like that." Blake says.

"W-well...tonight's an exception..."

"I'm fine with that. You look cute."

Xross' face turns red.

"Sh-shut the hell up! I'm not cute!"

He starts to go up his ladder when Weiss tugged on his arm.

"Yeah...?"

"Um...it's nothing. Goodnight."

"...you too, Weiss. Don't study too hard, kay?"

He ruffles her hair. She blushes a tiny bit.

"Y-you neither..."

"I won't. Night."

He climbs up his ladder and keeps the door open, just in case. He curls around on his small blanket and falls asleep.

**"Goodnight, Xross."**

"Night, Hazard."

* * *

**Okay, uh, I'm just really emotional lately. I haven't been able to upload these chapters and stuff for you guys because of...well, a lot of stuff. Police were involved, I almost had a midlife crisis, and I cried like a bitch plenty of times. It's not pleasant to go through, especially nowadays. Can't go out (well, I do, but not as often as I would've) and school can pretty much kiss my black ass. Sorry for the long ass rant guys, it'll be fine. Anyway, I should be able to get these out now. Later!**

**Xross' Confidants**

**Yang Xiao Long, the LOVER: Rank 3**

**Weiss Schnee, the ROYALTY: Rank 3**

**?, the SECRET: Rank 3 (you figure this one out. I'll tell you later~)**

**Pyrrha Nikkos, the WARRIOR: Rank 5**

**Ruby Rose, the WARDEN: Rank 7**


End file.
